


Summer vacation

by Canadiantardis



Series: The Holidays [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Sexual Assault, Depression, Human Names Used, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Games, Original Character(s), Partial Mind Control, Protective Older Brothers, Psychological Torture, Telepathy, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of summer is supposed to be relaxing, but not for Matthew Jones-Williams or his friends. On his way to meet his brother, he is kidnapped. Will his friends be able to find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where are you?

Finally, it was summer vacation. Matthew had just finished his last exam, a surprisingly easy math exam that took only half the time the exam would last. He was one of the first ones done, giving a thumbs up to his brother in the seat behind him before leaving when they were allowed to.

Matthew knew he should wait for his brother so Alfred could drive them home, so he went to the city library, which was right across the street from the school. He went to a seating area, grabbed an interesting book from the shelf, and began to read.

When he was about halfway through the novel, he felt his phone start to buzz. He quickly checked it, and saw it was a text from Al, saying he was finished and asking if Matt left. Putting the book away, Matthew wrote back that he was at the library, leaving to get to Alfred’s car.

Matthew had to walk through the small forest behind the school to get to Al’s car, because Al wasn’t allowed to park on school property since he nearly drove the car into the school by accident. Matt was barely halfway through the forest when he felt like someone was watching him. He didn’t even get to look around before he felt something against the back of his head, and his vision turned to black.

Alfred

_Man, where is he?_ Alfred thought, looking toward the forest, as if Mattie was going to suddenly appear. _He never takes this long to cross the street and walk through that forest._ He checked his phone, looking at how long ago his brother had sent the message.

Alfred decided to text him again, to see where he was. But after ten minutes and no reply, Alfred started to get annoyed.

He pulled out his cellphone again, and this time called Mattie’s cell. It rang the full four times before he heard “This is Matthew Jones-Williams. Sorry I’m not able to pick up, but leave your name and number and message and I’ll get right back to you.”

“Mattie, where the hell are you? You said you were on your way to the car, like, twenty minutes ago! Bro, seriously, this isn’t funny, answer the phone.” Al hung up.

Finally get sick of it, Alfred decided to head to the library to search for his smarty pants twin brother. He left the car where it was, making sure it was locked, before walking through the forest. As he was getting closer to the other side of the path, he saw a familiar metallic glint catch his eye just off the path. Looking closer, Alfred saw keys with what looked like Mattie’s key chains connecting them all.

Alfred picked them up, looking carefully at the keys, and saw something that made him certain these were his brother’s: connecting everything to one another was a tag that read “Belongs to Matthew Jones-Williams, NOT Alfred Jones-Williams”

“Mattie, where are you?” Alfred muttered as he pocketed the keys, looking around for any telltale sign of his twin.

Chapter Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Last names are a pain...  
> So, this is my second fanfiction, and was inspired to write this after reading a similar kidnapping fanfiction called Kidnapped, and the sequel, Hide and Seek, both written by CaffeinatedKitty on FF net.  
> I'll try to update this story every week or when I have time.  
> Review, comment, give kudos, let me know how you like this story!


	2. Perfect

_Ugh, my head…_ Matthew groaned and tried to touch the back of his head, but couldn’t seem to reach it, as if something was holding his arms.

He struggled to be fully conscious, and realized his hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied together. It was too dark to see, so he looked around the darkness with his other senses. He felt he was on a beaten up cot, which seemed too small for him to lie down fully. The room sounded closed off, and small, making his shallow breathes seem much louder than they were. The room smelled of sweat and something heavy that Matthew couldn’t place.

_Where the hell am I?_ Matthew tried to think about everything that happened before he blacked out. _Okay, so I was walking through the forest near the school to get to Al’s car, but…_ He couldn’t remember anything after that, and his head throbbed more.

Matthew decided to try his luck and call for someone. “Hey! Anyone! Where am I? What’s going on?”

There was no answer for what seemed like hours, and Matthew was starting to worry, before he heard a loud creak off to his right. He turned to the noise, and narrowed his eyes at the sudden light from the hall outside.

It took a few moments for Matthew’s eyes to adjust to the light, when he noticed an outline of a figure standing in the doorway.

“What’s going on? Why am I here? Who are you? What happened? Wh-” Matt was about to continue his stream of questions when the figure took a step into the room, a menacing aura seemed to be radiating from it.

“No questions, child.” The voice had a strange falsetto tone, sounding like a female and a male at the same time. “The game wouldn’t be much fun if you got all the answers.” Matthew could practically feel the evil grin the figure was giving.

Finally, Matthew’s eyes adjusted enough to see more of the person in front of him, and he still couldn’t guess the gender. The person had long wavy dark hair, makeup coated the face, and was wearing gender neutral clothes. They had light eyes, which held an emotion too dark for Matthew to even guess at. He shivered without even meaning to.

“What game?” He managed to say after a full minute of silence.

“Oh, I can’t tell you yet. But it’ll be fun. First part of the game.” The person took a step back, back toward the door, and started to close it as they finished speaking. “Is to get out of this room before the fumes get to you in, oh, say an hour?”

“What?!” Matthew cried, but the door was closed again before the words were past his throat.

Matt struggled against his bonds, trying to work his hands loose. He was able to find the knot, but it was tricky to undo. It took him about ten minutes to get his hands free, and another ten to free his legs.

Standing and rubbing his wrists, he stumbled to where the door was, searching for the knob with his fingers. He couldn’t find anything to help him open the door, and was starting to get frantic. He knew he only had another twenty minutes before the hour was up, and he was not hoping that what the person threatened was true. He started to search all the walls for some kind of help, when he finally felt a doorknob, but not connected to any door.

_What kind of game is this?_ Matthew wondered as he rushed to where he remembered the door to be, and tried to find a place where the knob would fit, finally finding it, pushing the doorknob into it, and trying desperately to get out.

Finally, the door moved, and Matthew pushed his whole weight against the door like he was body checking an opponent in a hockey game. The door opened finally and he ran from it, quickly seeing where he was, and still not knowing. He was in the middle of a grey concrete corridor with no other doors all along the hall.

“Congratulations.” This time Matthew heard two voices from both sides of the hallway. “You just barely passed the first game. This is going to be fun.”

Matthew whipped his head around, trying to see both ends of the hall at once. But he didn’t need to, because the two people looked identical, more like clones than twins. They had the same makeup on, same gender neutral clothes. The only different was the hair. One had dye-red hair, and the other had dye-pink hair.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” He didn’t like the way the two were looking at him.

“Well, if you must know who we are, I am Sam, and-” Said one on Matthew’s left side with the red hair.

“I am Max.” Finished the one on Matthew’s right side with the pink hair. “We’ve been waiting for someone to play with. You were perfect.”

“You are just the toy we wanted.”

“We could have chosen your brother, but…”

“He is too loud. You are more docile.”

“The perfect fit for what we wanted.”

Matthew was starting to regret getting out of the room he was trapped in. With every sentence, the two took a big step towards him, leaving him no room to run. Soon, Sam and Max started a soft chant as they stepped closer and closer to the terrified teen.

“The perfect toy.”

“The perfect game.”

“Perfect.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Weird, I meant to have one kidnapper, and suddenly it turned into two. Maybe because I recently watched The Suite Life Movie, with all those twins. Ever notice how most creepy twins talk in the same brainwave? Well, I’m trying that with my baddies. And I’m purposefully making them gender neutral, cuz I don’t know what gender they should be, so that’s why they have gender neutral looks, voice, and names. What gender do you guys think these two are?  
> Review, comment, kudos, let me know how you like it!


	3. Mind game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sadistic side of me loved this chapter.

Alfred was getting really worried. He looked everywhere in the forest for some other trace of Mattie, but came up with nothing. He went to the library to see if anyone in there would know anything, but the ones who did see something only said they saw Matthew leave the library and cross the street, heading to the forest, by the looks of where he was going.

_Oh man._ Alfred thought, running his hands through his hair, moving all but that stubborn cowlick in different directions. _What happened, Mattie? Where’d you go?_

Alfred decided he needed help, but was unsure who he could call to get good enough help. His parents would flip out and call the police, Gilbert would run him over for not knowing where Matt was, and most of their other friends would be no help.

He groaned loudly when he finally got back to his car.

“Dammit, how can I lose my brother?” Alfred whacked his head with his hand. “What the hell happened?”

He sighed in defeat, before pulling out his phone, before noticing he missed a text message, from Matt!

_Help. Trapped idk where. Crazy clones. Games. Find me, Al!_

“The hell?” Alfred looked at the message for a good ten minutes and not getting any closer to understanding what his brother had texted him. But he did understand one thing: his brother was in trouble, and he needed to save him.

He flipped through his phone until he found the number of someone who could help him find his brother.

“Hey, man. Listen, I need your help.”

Matthew

Matthew blessed whoever was above that the crazy clones hadn’t taken his cellphone when they took him.

He sent the message as quickly as he could before either noticed him gone from his place.

Matthew slipped his phone back into his pocket, zipping it closed so the phone wouldn’t drop.

“What game should we play first, Max?”

“I don’t know, Sam. What kind of game should we play?”

Max and Sam were still discussing what ‘game’ they would play with Matthew, and have been for the past half hour or so.

Suddenly, Sam gave a gasp and snapped their fingers. “I know. Let’s play…”

“The Mind game!” Max finished, nodding at Sam.

“Yes. I bet our toy will love it!”

The two turned to Matthew, who was wishing desperately that he could faze through solid things or turn invisible. They walked over to him, smiling as they saw him shuffle backwards until he was stuck in a corner.

“This game is even more fun when our toy is afraid.” They spoke in unison.

“Wh-what game are we p-playing?” Matthew stuttered, shivering from the creepy looks his kidnappers were giving him.

“It’s called the Mind Game.” Said Max.

“And we play it with only our minds.” Continued Sam.

“We will show you want to do, little toy. You just…”

“Let us touch your head.” And before Matthew could protest, both Sam and Max lay a hand on either side of his head, and he felt dizzy.

Suddenly he was six years old, standing by his brother, both sobbing because they broke a vase and hurt themselves. Their parents had grounded them for a week, but made sure they were okay.

Then he was nine, and just coming home from school with bumps and bruises because this bully thought he was Alfred. When he got home, his family was shocked and tried to pull him from school for a month.

Then he was twelve, holding his broken glasses as bullies picked on him whenever Alfred wasn’t around. The worst part was, some of those bullies were Alfred’s friends. They made sure he never told Alfred the truth, and made him do all their homework.

Then he was sixteen, glaring at Alfred as he boasted about getting his permit. Matthew wanted to learn to drive too, but his parents didn’t have enough money for both children, so only Alfred got to go to the driving classes.

“Ooh, looks like someone is jealous of their brother.”

And just like that, Matthew was yanked out of his past, panting as if he ran two marathons back-to-back. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. Before he could do anything else, the kidnappers placed their hands on his head again, but this time something felt different.

He was six again, and the vase was broken, but Alfred was not hurt. He was laughing at Matthew, and so were their parents. They didn’t help get the pieces out of Matthew’s hands, and grounded him for a month.

Now he was nine, with even more bumps and bruises, and even some cuts from the bully. His family didn’t even notice him when he got inside the house. He went to his room and cried, trying to make his injuries better the way parents are supposed to make them better.

Suddenly he was twelve again, and the bullies were beating him up for not finishing their homework on time. Alfred was included in the group of bullies, laughing along with the others as they kicked and prodded and pushed Matthew to the ground.

Then he was sixteen again, glaring at Alfred as he boasted about getting the permit. But this time, his parents didn’t even think about Matthew when they were figuring out money for learning.

It was as if no one saw him anymore.

But the memories didn’t stop like the last time. Now it was a few months after Alfred got his permit, the first time Matthew and Gilbert met. Matthew was walking to his locker when he bumped into someone and both fell, dropping their books all over the place.

“Hey, watch it, idiot!” The other boy snapped.

“S-sorry.” Matthew didn’t look up, just grabbing his books as fast as he could.

“No you’re not. If you were sorry, you’d look me in the face.”

Matthew did look, and saw the strangest face he had ever seen before. Blood red irises and a shock of pure snow white hair.

“Well? I’m waiting, you idiot.” The albino glared at Matthew.

“I-I’m so-sorry. I wasn’t looking wh-where I was go-going.” Matthew stuttered, trying hard not to gawk at the other boy.

_Hmm, I know this. Right after this incident, Gilbert has my cousin Francis set us up._ Matthew thought as he watched this memory.

But the memory did not end the way it should have.

“Of course you weren’t. You were looking at the ground, dumbass.” The red eyes seemed to shoot venom at Matthew. “Try looking around next time.”

Gilbert grabbed the rest of his books and walked away, leaving Matthew to pick up his books and hope not to get trampled by the tons of students walking to their lockers.

A couple days pass, and Matthew finds himself staring at the worst possible sight; Alfred and Gilbert making out on the sofa at home. He stared for a few seconds before bolting up to his room, locking the door and falling on his bed, covering his head with his old stuffed bear, sobbing.

_No, that’s not what happened._ Matthew thought desperately. _Gilbert and I are a couple. We have been for almost a year now._

_How do you know you aren’t making that up?_ A small traitorous voice asked. _What if all those memories you think are real are actually just made up so you wouldn’t feel bad?_

_Stop it. Stop it!_ Matthew cried in his head. _Shut up! I know my memories._

_Are you certain? But don’t these memories make more sense?_ The voice cooed. _Why would anyone want to be with you? You’re so plain and quiet, unlike your brother. He always got everything, didn’t he? He was the perfect son, the perfect athlete, the perfect boy for anyone with eyes. And what are you? A smart kid, sure, but nothing else._

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Matthew tried to block out the words the voice was cooing at him, but couldn’t seem to.

Finally, relief. Matthew vaguely felt hands move from his head, but didn’t feel like he was present. He slumped to his side, feeling tears fall freely, fogging up his glasses.

“That was more fun than I thought it would be!” Matthew barely heard the voices.

He was already passing out from exhaustion.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Well, I wasn’t expecting that. I did want to do something to my Mattie, but couldn’t bring myself to write any physical torture… Yet. So you got emotional and psychological torture instead. I was actually about to cry writing the scene with Gilbert and Matthew. Now we’re going to have Mattie not really know what to think anymore, and this is only the start!  
> Wow, who knew I could be sadistic?  
> Review, comment, kudos, tell me how you have been enjoying this story so far!


	4. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino's mouth is present and working perfectly.

“You know, Max?” Sam asked. “I’m starting to feel like we should get another toy, to play with this one.”  
“Also so we could have our own toys, instead of sharing one.” Max added, Sam nodded.

“Yes. We need another toy.”

“But who?”

Lovino

“What do you mean, he’s missing, hamburger bastard?!” Lovino yelled over his cell, nearly deafening the person on the other line.

“I just said it! Stop yelling!” Alfred yelled back.

“Don’t yell at me, Al. How can Matt be missing? I just saw him when we were doing the Math exam yesterday!”

“Yeah, I saw him then too. I was sitting right behind him during the whole exam. But when I send him a text to see if he wants a lift home, he replies but doesn’t get to the car! I look for where he could have been for almost two hours, and find his keys in the forest behind the school. And then he texts me this weird message about helping him and clones! Come on, you’re his best friend, you have to help!”

“Calm down, bastard.” Lovi sighed. “I’ll help, I’ll help, just shut up. Who else did you tell?”

“So far? Uh.” Lovino can hear Alfred pause uncertainly. “You, Gilbert and my folks. The albino nearly had a heart attack, and my parents are nearly at wits end. They called the police to ask what they can do, and all the damned uniforms say is that we have to be patient.”

“You, patient? I’d pay to see that!” Lovino laughed.

“Oh, shut it, Lovi. But come on, please dude? We don’t know what to do.” Alfred sounded really downtrodden.

“Okay. So, the only thing you have of Matt’s from when he disappeared is his keys, right?”

There was a pause, which Lovino could only guess was Alfred nodding enthusiastically before realizing he was talking over the phone. “Yeah, I found it close to the first half of the forest, close to the school side.”

“Maybe we can find something else that could help. I’ll meet you at the parking lot side of the forest to search.”

“Great! Oh, bring Feli with you; we’ll need all the eyes we can get.” Alfred hung up before Lovino could make a retort.

Grumbling, he called out to his little brother to come with him. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Ludwig with him.

“I’m hoping you’re going to help us find Matt, right, potato bastard?” Lovi sighed.

“Of course. He is practically like family since he started dating my bruder.” The blond replied.

“Then what are we waiting for? Get in the car, you idiots!” Lovino grabbed the car keys from the wall, calling to his father. “Bye, I’m going out for a bit and Feli and the Potato Bastard are coming with me!”

“Watch your language, Lovino.” His father tried to look stern, before ruining it with a smile. “And okay, don’t stay out too late. Make sure to call us to say when you’ll be home.”

The three walked out, heading to Lovi’s car.

Feliciano

“I hope he’s okay…” Feli looked down at the ground, standing in a circle with Luddy, Lovi, Arthur, Alfred and Gil. Feli knew Arthur was asked to help because he was the best tracker, and Alfred’s childhood friend.

“Don’t worry, Mattie’s tough.” Alfred sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Feli. “I’m sure he’s just fine.” Feli barely heard him utter under his breath. “I hope to god anyway.”

“Now, everyone, we need to look for anything that might be unusual around here. Maybe a weirdly broken twig or a piece of fabric. Let’s hope the wind didn’t move anything.” Arthur took charge, knowing how to find things in a forest.

They separated, fanning out from the spot where Alfred said was where Mattie’s keys were.

_Oh, I really hope Mattie’s okay._ Feli thought as he searched around a few trees, finding nothing strange.

About ten minutes of searching and finding nothing, Feli looked up to see if the others had any luck, and noticed they were out of sight.

_Uh oh. I didn’t go too far out, did I?_ Feli felt worried and was going to head back, when he heard a twig snap.

“Huh?” Feli was turning around when he felt someone wrap their arms around him, placing a cloth over his mouth. He smelled something sweet, and his vision went black.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I… was not expecting to write that. But hey, more people my kidnappers can torture. But, yep, Feliciano is now kidnapped.  
> I also love the headcanon that Canada and Romano would be good friends. I don’t know where I first heard it, but I love it!


	5. Bait

Matthew didn’t want to wake up. His head hurt with conflicting memories, and he was having a tough time figuring out which were real. His body felt heavy, and just wanted to sleep again, where he didn’t seem to dream.

Sleep wouldn’t come, and he heard loud noises on the other side of the room.

Cracking an eye open, relieved his glasses were still on his face but stabbing at the side of his face painfully, he looked towards the sounds, and wished he hadn’t. He bolted upright, praying his eyes were playing tricks on him.

_No… Feli?_ Matthew thought. _No, that can’t be Feliciano. He can’t be here._

Matthew started to shake his head, hoping the illusion would go away, but it didn’t. On the other side of the room Matthew was trapped in were Max, Sam, and Feliciano. The kidnappers were holding Feli, who looked unconscious, by his arms, dragging him to the center of the room. The two smiled creepily at Matthew when they noticed he was awake.

“Oh look.”

“Our toy is awake.”

“Want to say hello to our bait?” The two lifted Feli slightly.

Matthew felt panicked, not sure what to do.

“Come here.” Their voices sounded commanding, without any room for hesitation. Matthew was on his feet before he realized he was moving.

Max and Sam dropped Feli like a ragdoll, and Matthew ran to catch him. He got there just in time to stop Feli’s head from bouncing on the floor. He held the smaller teen almost protectively. This was his best friend’s younger brother, practically his own brother, and seeing him so lifeless was terrifying. He quickly looked over the teen for any injuries, but luckily finding none, and then checked for a pulse and almost sighed in relief when he felt it.

“You seem…”

“Protective of the bait.” Matthew snapped his head up, hugging Feli close, as he saw their kidnappers cock their heads to the side, as if they never saw this kind of behaviour.

_Bait? What the hell are these people talking about…?_ Matthew’s eyes widen as realization dawns. _They are trying to get someone else… But who? It could only be either… Lovi or Ludwig…_

“Our toy seems to know what we are doing now.” Max smiled at Sam.

“Good, too bad our toy can’t do anything.” Sam smiled at Max before grinning creepily down at Matthew.

“What… What are you doing?” Matthew swallowed loudly. “Why did you take my friend?”

“We want another toy.” They said simply.

“Then we can have one for each of us.” Max said.

“But we couldn’t take the one we want…” Sam said.

“Because he was too close and could be heard by the others.”

“This bait was nice and far.”

“So we took it instead.” They finished.

Matthew wanted to run desperately, but knew he wouldn’t be able to carry an unconscious Feliciano for very long. The boy was surprisingly heavy for such a small body.

“Who?” Matthew couldn’t seem to finish the question, but his captors understood anyway.

“Brother.” Was the only reply, before they walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it.

_Brother…? No, not Lovi…_ Matthew wanted to hit something.

“Feli, wake up.” Matthew shook the teen slightly.

Feliciano

Feli heard a voice calling him, and he wanted to answer, but moving felt like too much work.

“…li, wake… Feli… Wake up!”

Feli’s eyes flew open as he felt himself being shaken roughly. He searched frantically around and stopped when he saw the person who had been shaking him.

“Mattie!” Feli cried, crushing the older teen in a surprisingly strong embrace. “You’re okay!”

“Feli? I can’t… Breathe.” Mattie gasped, trying to break the hug, but Feli’s hugs were like steel, immovable.

Feli loosened slightly, but wasn’t going to be letting go anytime soon. He was crying happily that his fratello’s best friend was okay and that Feli was the one who found him. It took a few seconds for him to realize something was off.

“Wait.” Feli let go of Mattie, looking him in the eyes. “Where are the others?” He looked around, and noticed he wasn’t in the forest like he thought. “Eh?! Where are we?”

“Woah, there. Feliciano, calm down.” Mattie placed his hands on Feli’s shoulders. “I’ll try to answer as best I can, but I don’t really know. I don’t know where we are, some kind of bunker, from the way everything is concrete, and it seems to be very big. There are many corridors, but I haven’t been able to leave this room since they took me from the first room to here. And what do you mean others?”

“Ve~! I thought we were in the forest, because all of us were looking for clues of what happened to you. Your fratello, Arthur, my fratello, and our boyfriends, Luddy and Gil. I was looking for a bit, but couldn’t find anything, and when I looked up, I saw I couldn’t see or hear the others. I was going to go back, when I heard something, and suddenly everything went black.” Feli thought a bit. “Who are ‘they’?”

Mattie shuddered. “I don’t… Really know. They say their names are Max and Sam, and they look like clones, but one has red hair and the other has pink. I can’t tell anything about them, not even their gender. They’re creepy as hell.”

_Well, that wasn’t much to go on…_ Feli thought, standing up.

“Mattie, is there any way to get out?” He looked around, scared some clones would suddenly appear like creepy clowns.

Mattie shook his head sadly. “I looked everywhere. The door locks from the outside, and you need a key on this side. They have both keys. There isn’t anything in here to pick the lock.”

“No. There has to be a way out!” Feli felt tears burn behind his eyes.

“There is no way out, bait.”

Feli and Mattie turned to the door, and Feli gasped at the people in front of him. They matched what Mattie had said. They both had identical grins, which made both teens start to shake in fear.

Mattie stepped in front of Feli protectively. The younger teen held Mattie’s wrist, feeling safe until their kidnappers started laughing. It was worse than creepy, it sounded deranged. Feli tightened his grip on Mattie’s wrist.

“Now it’s time to fish.” Said the one with red hair.

“Time to catch our new toy.” The other with pink hair replied.

Both started to walk towards the teens, forcing them to stumble backward until Feli hit the wall, Mattie almost crushing him. One grabbed Mattie by the hair, pulling him away from Feli, while the other wrenched Feli’s grip from Mattie. The teens resisted, but the captors only tightened their holds, smiling as the two gave cries of pain. Feli was pulled along, feeling the beginnings of a bruise already forming. He looked desperately at Mattie for help, but saw Mattie was in danger himself. The one holding his hair was forcing him against the wall, looming over the teen.

Feli couldn’t see any more, because the one holding him closed the door they just passed through.

“You are going to make a call, bait.” The red head smiled wickedly, twisting Feli’s arm. “And then it’s time to fish.”

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I keep forgetting which person is which. I’ve nearly made Sam and Max switch hair colour…  
> Why do I love being sadistic? The writer side of me is laughing at how fun this is, while the fangirl side is freaking out. Feli and Matthew are in trouble. And Lovi might be next! Mwahaha!  
> I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but I didn't have much internet, so here ya go!  
> Review, comment, kudos, tell me if you like how the story is going now!


	6. Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, the italics and in quotations is in Italian, but since I don’t know how to speak or write anything in Italian, I’m just leaving it like this.

“Fratello? Dammit, answer me, Feliciano!” Lovino yelled, twisting his head like it would pop off like a screw. “Feliciano Vene Vargas, answer your fratello right now!” His tone was leaning toward panic, but he tried to cover it with anger.

“Lovino? Why are you shouting?” A voice asked behind Lovino, but he knew it wasn’t his fratello, only…

“Potato bastard, where is my brother?” Lovino rounded on Ludwig. “Wasn’t he supposed to be close to where you were looking?”

Ludwig nodded slowly. “Yes, but he had said he was going to look further ahead. I haven’t heard from him since then. Maybe…” He glanced at his phone for the time. “Close to an hour ago?”

“An h… AN HOUR AGO?!” Lovino felt his panic spike. “My fratello can’t be quiet even when he sleeps! For us to not hear him for an hour?!” He started hyperventilating, holding a tree to keep him upright.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on? What’s with the yelling?” Lovino barely heard Alfred, his mind shutting down. First his best friend and now his little brother.

Lovino slid to the forest floor, shaking his head and whispering in rapid Italian.

When he was finally able to calm down, he noticed everyone was looking at him in a variety of expressions. Alfred looked concerned, knowing how Lovi was feeling. Ludwig and Gilbert just looked concerned, worried for the boys who were not there. Arthur looked confused, as if he didn’t understand why Lovino was freaking out.

Suddenly, he heard his phone start to ring. It was an unknown number, but he was certain it had to do with Feli and Matt.

“Ciao?” He answered nervously.

“Lovi! _Don’t listen to what they say. Get help, Mattie…!”_ The voice spoke rapid Italian, but was cut off with a cry of pain.

“Feli! Feli?!” Lovino cried, staring at the other teens around him. He put the call on speaker, so the others could hear.

“No speaking another language, bait. It’s not nice, you know.” They heard a high falsetto voice over the speaker, and another cry of pain. “You are supposed to read what is written.”

“Okay, okay! I will! Ah!” Lovino nearly dropped his cellphone hearing his fratello cry like that. He saw Ludwig stiffen, and all blood draining his face.

“Good, now speak, bait.” The falsetto demanded.

The group of teens heard Feliciano whimper softly, but spoke with only a couple of stutters. “Lovino, if you want to find out where we are, you have to play a game. If you have any help at all, we…” Feli gulped nervously. “Matthew and I will be hurt. Not physically, of course. Would you like to play?”

“Feli…” Lovino whispered, not even noticing the tears that escaped and ran down his face.

“You bastard!” Before Lovino could react, his phone was taken from him. Alfred was livid, and started yelling at the phone. “You tell us where our brothers are! You can’t do this!”

“Al! No…!” Feli started before he was cut off by the falsetto voice.

“Oh, is this our toy’s brother? You are too loud.” The voice giggled.

Lovino started to feel the anger that Alfred was feeling, and stood next to him, shouting at the voice. “Give us our fratellos, you bastard!”

“Hmm, if you both feel that way…” The voice paused, and the teens could hear Feli whimper in fear. “I don’t think we should bring back either. Maybe this bait can become our new toy.” It giggled again.

“What?!” Lovino shouted, and he could hear Feli cry out the same thing.

“You are too loud. We like docile. They are much more fun toys to play with.”

“Lovi _you have to find some way to save us! Please, brother. We’re in a bunker or something and it’s all concrete and big. Mattie doesn’t know how to escape, and I think something bad is happening to him right now! Lovino, Alfred, please help save us! Pl-”_

Feliciano was cut off again by a scream, and the phone line went dead. The teens stared at the cell in Alfred’s hand.

“Feli? Feli! No, Feli!” Lovino cried, feeling his legs give out from under him. “No nonono. Feliciano, no.”

The others were also in some form of shock with what they just heard. Ludwig and Gilbert were pale, leaning against each other for support. Arthur looked uneasy, wringing his hands like he normally does when he’s thinking. Alfred looked torn between angry and horrified, and had to lean against a nearby tree, tears slipping unnoticed down his cheeks.

Lovino knew he must look worse. He was on his knees, tears falling silently, and it felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was shaking like a leaf, fear and worry wracking his nerves. He was wishing Antonio was with him, he always knew how to calm him down. But he was in Spain visiting family for a wedding and wouldn’t be back for another week.

_What the hell are we going to do?_

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Here, have some feels.  
> Next chapter might have some different forms of abuse and torture! See ya then!  
> Review, comment, kudos, tell me if you like the story!


	7. Fear

Matthew was afraid. Very, very afraid, but not for himself. He was afraid for Feli and Lovi.

He tried to keep himself between Feli and their captors, but they were stronger than he thought, and he felt Feli’s iron grip on his wrist suddenly disappear. Matthew tried to search for his friend, but Max pulled his hair harder, forcing him to back up against the wall. He vaguely heard the door close, and realized he was alone with an insane person. And the look Max was giving him sent ice and dread coursing throughout his body.

“It will be very fun to not have to share a toy.” His kidnapper mused, looking Matthew up and down. “Toys wear out faster if they are shared.” Max leered, looming over the teen.

Matthew tried to sink into the wall, wishing he could put some distance between him and this person. But Max just tsked, and pulled Matthew by his hair until he was almost chest to chest, staring up at his captor. Max’s free hand wrapped around Matthew’s waist, just where the hem of his shirt was. He could smell a weird combination of cologne and perfume, and something sickly sweet. Matthew’s stomach twisted, his dread increasing.

“You be a good toy, now.” Max cooed, their voice lowering slightly, but still not enough for Matthew to guess a gender. The kidnapper slid their hand up under Matthew’s shirt, and he shuddered.

Then he felt his legs sweep from under him, and fell back, nearly crushed by his captor. He was pinned underneath the person, and finally felt hands leave his shirt and hair.

His relief was short lived, because he saw Max pull out a pair of handcuffs, and he suddenly found himself on his stomach, his hands cuffed behind him. Matthew struggled uselessly, but stilled when he felt hands on his hips and thighs. Then he felt something touch his hair, including his overly sensitive curl.

Matthew doesn’t really recall much after that, he blacked out for several hours.

Feliciano

They were in a small room, with a chair, a small table, and a cordless phone. The red headed captor had forced Feli to sit on the ground in front of the chair, while they sat on the chair.

The person had been writing something that Feli couldn’t see yet, and he was too afraid to move, because whenever he did, the red head would slap him and demand that he stops moving.

Finally, the person stopped writing, and looked down at Feli.

“Well, now it is time to make a call. You will say only what is on this paper. If you disobey…” They didn’t finish, but their eyes said everything, and Feli shrank back in fear.

“Good. Now, what is the toy’s phone number?”

Feli scrunched his face in confusion. “Who?”

The red head sighed, “The toy. Brother. Your look alike.”

Feli’s eyes widened. But he dialed his fratello’s number, fearing the red head. They made the call on speaker, and waited for Lovi to answer.

“Ciao?” He sounded wary, and that was enough for Feli to forget the threat and spoke rapidly in Italian, hoping his fratello would know what to do.

He would have continued with information on the place he thought they were, but he felt his hair being pulled violently and a kick to the stomach.

He faintly heard his fratello over the phone calling his name frantically. Feli had rarely ever heard this tone from his fratello, and it scared him.

“No speaking another language, bait. It’s not nice, you know.” The red head snapped, kicking Feli again, harder. “You are supposed to read what is written.”

“Okay, okay! I will! Ah!” Feli cried as his hair was pulled, forcing him up again.

“Good, now speak, bait.” They crossed their arms, looming over Feli and he looked at the paper with what he was supposed to read.

He whimpered softly, afraid, but started to read off the paper. “Lovino, if you want to find out where we are, you have to play a game. If you have any help at all, we…” Feli gulped nervously, terrified with what he was reading. “Matthew and I will be hurt. Not physically, of course. Would you like to play?”

“Feli…” He heard his fratello whisper, almost as if the hope was gone from his voice.

Feli nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a roar from the phone. “You bastard! You give us our brothers back! You can’t do this!”

Realizing who it was, Feli paled slightly. “Al! No…!” He was cut off by the red head, who had cocked their head at the voice.

“Oh, is this our toy’s brother? You are too loud.” They giggled, making Feli shiver.

Then he heard Lovi shout. “Give us our fratellos, you bastard!”

“Hmm, if you both feel that way…” The red head paused, giving a look so chilling Feli whimpered in fear. “I don’t think we should bring back either. Maybe this bait can become our new toy.” They giggled again.

“What?!” Feli cried, and heard Lovi shout over the phone.

“You are too loud. We like docile. They are much more fun toys to play with.” They grinned wickedly down at Feli.

Feli knew he wouldn’t be able to say this later, so he rushed to the phone and spoke rapidly in Italian again, pleading for Lovi and Alfred to save Mattie and him.

“Lovi _you have to find some way to save us! Please, brother. We’re in a bunker or something and it’s all concrete and big. Mattie doesn’t know how to escape, and I think something bad is happening to him right now! Lovino, Alfred, please help save us! Pl-”_

Feli was cut off again when the red head twisted his arm behind his back, and it felt like it might snap, causing him to scream and his captor hung up the phone.

“What did I say about not speaking English? And you just got changed from bait to toy, too.” They almost looked sad, before grinning insanely and grabbing Feli by his neck, forcing him up.

The teen was terrified. Not even Ivan, the school bully, looked this insane. The kidnapper rammed Feli’s head against the wall, almost chocking him when they held his head against the wall by the neck. His vision was getting fuzzy around the edges, and he was seeing spots before the red head loosened their hold. But it didn’t last long, before his head was smashed against the wall again, and his vision went black.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:Now, yay for violence! And I’m trying to have the times between Mattie’s side and Alfred’s side to be the same. I’m making the place where they’re trapped be about half an hour away from the forest. Feli was unconscious for about 45 minutes, the rest of that hour was written already. Matt’s been missing for about a day now. So that means Alfred has been worrying for basically 24 hours. Oh, and I now know what genders my baddies are, but won’t be telling you until later.  
> What do you guys think will happen now?  
> Review, comment, kudos, tell me if you like this story!


	8. Scream

Matthew woke up to pain. He hurt everywhere, especially below. He shifted slightly, and felt white hot pain close to his lower back. Tears rolled down his face, and he couldn’t see very well, realizing he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

He heard movement above him, and he shut his eyes tightly and tried to curl up in a ball, but only gave himself more pain by moving.

“Mattie…!” He heard a voice call to him softly. The voice was soothing and benevolent and familiar. He cracked an eye open again, looking to the source of the voice. He saw a fuzzy outline of a small person with light brownish hair, and could barely make out the light brown of their eyes.

“Feli.” Matthew tried to speak, but his voice was raspy, though the teen didn’t know why. He cleared his throat and tried again, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper.

“Are you okay, Mattie? I was brought back here and saw you sprawled with no clothes on.” Feli sounded concerned and afraid.

Matthew was considering lying and saying he was fine, but decided against it. It wasn’t worth trying to instill false hope in the younger teen. He shook his head slightly, wincing in pain.

“No… He… Max r… He ra…”Matthew couldn’t get the words out, fully realizing what happened right when he blacked out. Max had raped him and left him on the floor like he was… Like he was a toy.

Tears spilled down, and Matthew clutched at Feli’s hand, sobbing. He felt Feli move closer, hugging the older teen, crying silently with him.

The two stayed like that for about half an hour, Matthew slightly relaxing against Feli. Finally the last few tears were shed, and they both felt like they would never cry again. Matthew tried to sit up, but cried in pain, and Feli had to force him to lie down again.

“No, don’t move so much. It’ll hurt more.” Matthew felt fingers comb through his hair, careful of avoiding where Max had pulled, and Matthew’s curl.

“What… Happened with… Lovi?” Matthew couldn’t even say a small sentence without his voice hurting. He spoke softly and slowly.

Feli was silent for a minute, and Matthew could faintly see he was biting his lip.

“I… I had to call Lovi and read from this paper the red headed kidnapper-”

“Sam.” Matthew corrected.

“What?” Feli looked down at Matthew, cocking his head to the side.

“The red… head is… Sam.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, I had to read this paper Sam wrote, but I didn’t at first. I needed to tell Lovi not to listen and help us. But Sam hurt me and made me read the paper, and it said that he had to ‘play a game’ to find us, and if he had anyone help him, we’d… We’d be hurt or worse. Before Lovi could answer, your fratello is roaring over the phone. He sounded frightening.” Both teens smiled, but the smiles didn’t last. “My fratello agreed with him, and Sam said that if they were going to be like that…” Feli trailed off.

“What? Tell me…” Matthew prompted.

“Sam said I would be the new toy instead of Lovi… I knew that I had to give all the information I knew from what you told me, and I told that to Lovi and Alfred, though I don’t think Al knows Italian… Then Sam stopped me from talking by hanging up the phone and… And bashed my head against the wall until I lost consciousness. I woke up in a different room, and the other one was smirking at me. That one picked me up and dropped me in here. I think I’ve been in here with you for about an hour now. I can’t really tell, it might’ve been more…”

Feli leaned over Matthew, hugging him softly, and Matthew heard the younger teen whisper, “Mattie, I’m scared… I want to go home…”

Matthew wanted to comfort the boy, but could barely move his head, much less his arms to hug him. So he settled with words.

“I know, Feli… I know…”

Max/Sam

“Both toys are so fun to play with, aren’t they?” Max asked his twin, no longer using his falsetto voice. His voice was lower, and more masculine.

“Yes, but why did you have to play with yours so early?” Sam berated him, no longer using falsetto either, but Sam’s voice was still pretty high and feminine. “I thought we said-”

“Wait until after the call. I know, I’m sorry Sam. But the toy… Was just asking for it.” He smiled distantly, remembering the screams the little blond made as he did it. It hadn’t even sounded human, more animalistic, as if in pain, and it made Max love the sound even more, and had him thrusting harder, hoping to keep the scream going. It worked.

“Max… Max!” He snapped back to the present, turning to look at his sister. “Where’d you go, in the part of your brain that remains hidden?”

“Heh, nothing, Sam. I was only remembering the delicious screams the toy made.” He smiled again, and his sister smiled too, imagining it. “But, dear Sam, why did we have to go through that calling and taunting as if we were going to take our new toy’s brother, when we never wanted him in the first place?” The question had been bothering him for a while now.

“Because, Max.” Sam sighed, repeating the explanation for the third time. “We wanted to give our toys a small bit of hope. Make them last longer. We give them a chance to tell someone where they think they are, and will hope they will be saved. It’s all part of the game. And who knows, maybe someone in our family would want one as a toy if they do show up.” She grinned wickedly. “They seem to always wear out their toys too soon.”

“Oh, yes. What did we name this game?” Max asked.

“Hide and Seek.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Soooo… Please don’t kill me.  
> I meant to update a bit earlier but my laptop first wouldn't work (stupid Windows 8.1) and then I wasn't able to get internet on it, and that was where I saved my story. Finally got it fixed today, so here ya go!  
> I hope it makes sense why Mattie’s voice is weird. Even when he blacked out, only his memory is affected. He can’t remember the actual during part, but can remember the before and after. He also has bruises and that all over, so that' why its so painful to move most of his body. I feel like a part of me died writing about Mattie’s realization. And the little moment he and Feli share. I’m not shipping them together, they already have guys, but they just might become closer friends because of this ordeal.  
> Mwahaha plot twist. Lovi was never wanted by these two, and we know their genders now. But Matt and Feli only know one: Max. They might learn about Sam soon, or they might not. I was originally going to make them either both male or both female, but decided to have them be one of each. Though I feel like I might be making them more alien than people…  
> So, who thinks they are getting saved?  
> Review, comment, kudos, tell me if you like this story!


	9. Dreams

Alfred couldn’t really sleep. He kept tossing and turning, and whenever he did sleep, all he had were nightmares that always included that giggle. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw either Mattie or Feliciano bloody and dying, and always out of reach. He woke up in cold sweat three times already.

Fed up, Alfred got out of bed and searched blindly for his glasses and cell. Finding both, he shoved his glasses up his nose and searched for the number he was thinking about. He clicked the number, and before the third ring, a grumpy – but wide awake from the sound of it – voice answered.

“Do you even know the time, hamburger bastard?!” Lovino hissed, trying not to wake his father or younger brother, who had both only just fallen fitfully asleep with Lovino’s coaxing.

“Yes, but I can’t sleep. I keep seeing both our bros dying every time I close my eyes. And seeing as how you answered, you can’t sleep either. You see the same thing?” Alfred, for maybe the first time in his life, was speaking softly.

Lovino paused for a second, before sighing. “Si… I can’t sleep because I just keep hearing that laugh. But I don’t see our fratellos dying, I see flashes of them between trees and whenever I catch up with them, they suddenly turn to smoke, and I see them at the other end of the forest again. I can’t take it. Who knows what that bastard is doing?!”

“I don’t know, and I really don’t want to even think about it.” Alfred shuddered violently. “I wish we had a clue about where they were trapped… What Mattie gave me in his text really doesn’t help…”

Lovino was silent for longer than was normal for the short tempered teen. Alfred tilted his head slightly, suspicious.

“Lovi… What did Feli say when he was speaking Italian?” Alfred asked slowly.

When Lovino didn’t answer for a bit, Alfred wished he could shake the other.

“Lovi!” Alfred raised his voice slightly, impatient. “Feli said something that can help us, didn’t he?”

Lovino sighed. “Yes, dammit. Feli gave me some information that can help us find them, but I looked all over the web and can’t find anything that fits what he said.”

“What did Feli say?” Alfred pressed.

“He said something about a big bunker, concrete and then went on to say that Matt was in trouble. Both times he spoke in Italian, he said something about Matt. I looked all over the web for a concrete building that could resemble a bunker around here, and found nothing. I’m at my wit’s end, Alfred. First my best friend goes missing, and while we’re searching for clues, my fratello disappears on us. Not even an hour later, I get a call from the kidnapper and Feli. If anyone else goes missing, I’ll lose it, Al. I fucking swear, I will fucking lose it. Even if it was one of those Potato bastards.” Lovino took a deep, calming breath and muttered. “I wish Toni was here…”

Alfred wanted to find some way to comfort his brother’s best friend, but couldn’t find anything to say. So he stayed silent.

“You know, you always say you’re the hero.” Lovino sounded almost accusatory. “Now is the best time to show everyone that you meant what you said. Be the hero, save our fratellos. Help me find this bunker thing. I don’t know how long it’ll take, but we have got to hurry. We have to find them before something really bad happens to them. I want to sleep in peace, knowing Feli and Matt are safe, and not having to hear and see those awful things.”

Alfred thought Lovino sounded drained, and worried for a few seconds.

“Okay. I will be the hero, Lovi. You know why? Because I hate feeling like how you are right now. I’m going to save them, and make sure that bastard who kidnapped our bros never lays a finger on either of them or anyone we know.” Alfred was sincere with all his heart as he gave this little speech, and heard Lovino sniffle quietly, as if not wanting to be heard.

_Let’s just hope we find them in time._ Alfred thought darkly.

Matthew

Both Matthew and Feliciano were able to finally fall asleep, albeit a bit fitfully. Matthew, however, when he was able to sleep deeply, he was thrust into a nightmare.

He was back to when Max and Sam were playing with his head. He saw himself fall sideways and heard the two laughing at him. They both lifted Matthew up and dragged him to the room he and Feli were in right now. His dream-self moved closer to the two, and heard them speaking.

“Now we start our hunt for my own toy?” Sam asked, surprising Matthew with having a very feminine voice, unlike the unclear falsetto the two have been using since Matthew was kidnapped.

“Yes. Should I hunt, or should you?” Matthew was even more surprised with how low Max’s voice was. “I mean, it is your toy.”

“No. If I leave, you might ruin your toy too early, like always. I will watch it, you catch my docile toy.” Matthew’s dream-self saw Sam give Max a smirk. “But since he is more docile than yours, please don’t hit it just yet. Use the drug.” As Sam said this, she searched her pockets until she pulled out a cloth and a brown bottle with no labels.

Max took them and walked out, and Matthew’s dream-self followed. They went down a long corridor, and turned only twice, before climbing stairs. It became brighter, and Matthew saw they were in the forest where he was kidnapped. The entrance was well hidden, and only someone who was looking for it specifically would be able to find it.

Matthew saw Max begin to look around, and saw a few of his friends. All the people Feli had said were looking for him. But he couldn’t see Feli himself, until he heard Max move. Matthew turned to follow, but saw that Feli was actually right there, his back to Max and Matthew’s dream-self. Matthew tried to call a warning, but his mouth wouldn’t open. Soon it was too late, and he saw Max wrap his arms around the teen and cover half his face with the cloth covered with the drug. He watched horrified as the kidnapper grabbed Feli by his waist and hoisted him up like a firefighter. Max looked at where the other teens were, and chuckled silently, before returning to where they were trapped.

Suddenly the dream shifted, and he was reliving the false memories, the dark memories that were looking more and more believable. He tried to stop watching, but couldn’t, the dream wasn’t listening to what he wanted.

He woke with a gasp, his breathing ragged. Matthew crawled closer to where Feli slumped, who was only a foot away, noticing the sharp pain had now receded to a dull throb. He leaned against the younger teen, feeling calmer than before with the warmth. Feli didn’t stir, but snuggled closer to Matthew as well.

Matthew smiled at his friend before dozing again, and thankfully it was a dreamless sleep. Both boys rested peacefully. But it didn’t last long.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: When I first started this story, I was going to have more Prucan, and now it’s turned into more brotherly feelings. I’m not really complaining though. But sorry if Lovi sounds a bit OOC. I think lack of sleep, freaking out over his brother, and missing his boyfriend breaks his walls and he becomes more vulnerable. I also don’t know who would be older between Alfred and Matt. I personally think Matt is normally older, but Alfred always says that he is older, not Matt.  
> So, yea, Matt got to see where they’d have to go to escape. Or was it just a dream? It would still take half an hour walking to get from the room to the entrance of the hidden place – is this a bunker? I don’t really know. And friendship moments are so sweet!  
> Review, comment, kudos, tell me what you think!


	10. Experiment

Gilbert was only able to fall asleep as the sun rose. He kept having nightmares of his Birdie falling and Gilbert was never able to catch him. And every time he awoke, he noticed he woke his whole family, though Ludwig looked worse than how Gilbert felt. Their parents tried to give them sympathy, but they couldn’t do much, because they didn’t know what to do.

He barely got more than two hours of sleep before Ludwig knocked on his door, calling for him.

Gilbert groaned, but got out of bed and opened the door, looking owlishly at his bruder. “What is it?”

“Alfred called.” His bruder simply said. “He said that he and Lovino are going to search in the forest some more, but this time we should move in groups of two to make sure what happened with Feli won’t happen again.”

Gilbert noticed the depressed look Ludwig had when he said Feliciano’s name. He clapped a hand on his younger bruder’s shoulder, giving a sympathetic smile.

“Okay, I just need to shower, and I’ll be ready to help.” He started to walk to the shower at the end of the hallway. “And, Luddy?” He stopped just at the door to the bathroom.

Ludwig looked at his older bruder sadly.

“We’ll bring them back. Both Feliciano and Matthew. We will find them, and never let them go. You hear me? Never letting them go.”

Feliciano

Feli felt the warmth on his side disappear, and woke up almost immediately, looking for where Mattie went, worried Max or Sam took him away again. He saw Mattie sweeping his arms around him, looking as blind as a bat.

“Mattie?” Feli stage whispered. “What are you looking for?”

“My glasses.” Mattie gestured to his face quickly, and only now did Feli notice he wasn’t wearing his glasses. “I don’t know what happened to them, but I can’t see without them.”

“Oh, well, let me help then!” Feli crouched before standing, stretching to rid the feeling of stiff muscles.

Feli didn’t have to search long before he saw the glint of transparent lenses from the light fixtures above them. He picked them up and gave them to Mattie, who gave a look of relief when he saw his glasses weren’t broken or too badly scratched. He put them on, and looked around, blinking rapidly.

“Wow. Always does wonders when you don’t wear glasses for a while. Everything is back to HD.” Mattie sat against the wall, wincing at the pain Feli knew was from Max yesterday. Or at least he thought it was yesterday, but there was no way to really tell time in this room.

“Are you feeling better, Mattie?” Feli asked, sitting beside his friend, placing a small hand carefully on Mattie’s upper arm.

“Yeah, better, but not by much. The pain’s now down to a dull throb and at least I can move again.” Mattie smiled but shifted and the smile turned into a grimace.

“You shouldn’t move too much, even if you are getting better.” Feli spoke from experience. He would hurt himself all the time, the worst was when he accidently fell down the stairs at school and dislocated a rib and broke his arm. Even if he felt 100%, he wasn’t able to move a lot or his injuries would throb painfully for hours.

“Heh, okay, Feli. I’ll try not to.” Mattie smiled at Feli, making Feli smile back, twice as big. “You know, Feli. You’re a good friend.”

“You are too. And you’re braver than I could ever be. I just…” Feli’s smile faltered. “I just hope we can get out of here, and get back to our guys. You know, when I saw Gilbert, he looked really worried for you.”

“Really?” Feli nodded. “I never thought he would feel like that after only a day of me missing. Normally he would try to cover up his emotions.”

“Nope, not this time. Even Al could see it. Do you think Luddy is feeling like Gilbert right now?” Feli bit his lip.

“Are you kidding? Of course he is.” Mattie turned slightly, staring at Feli in the eyes. “Ludwig worries about you all the time. Whenever you are in the nurses’ office because you tripped or something, all I see is Ludwig pale and pacing and worried beyond belief. If he acts like that when you are somewhere he knows about, imagine how worried he is with this kind of situation.”

“Heh. I guess he always was a bit of a worry-wart.” Feli gave a small smile. But then he thought for a bit, and his smile vanished altogether. “Mattie, what about our fratellos? They must be furious at those two who took us. And they must be losing their minds after what I told them, especially Alfred. I kept telling fratello that you were in danger.”

“No, our brothers are most likely worrying about you. Didn’t you say Sam was hurting you when you spoke Italian?”

Feli nodded. “When Sam first hurt me, I heard Lovi frantically calling to me. I don’t really know how much they heard on my side, but I hope they didn’t hear me getting hurt by that person.”

Mattie didn’t answer, because at that moment, they both heard the click of the door and saw it swing open, revealing both Max and Sam.

“Hello lovely toys.” Max leered at Mattie, who scrunched himself into a ball beside Feli. Feli wrapped his arms around his friend, trying to provide some sort of comfort.

“We hope you…” Sam said.

“Had a peaceful slumber.” Max finished.

“But now time for peace is done.”

“It’s time to play some more.”

“Are you ready?” They both asked, grinning creepily at the two teens against the wall. Feli gulped nervously.

The two stepped into the room, shutting the door behind them. They moved almost in sync and closed the distance between them and the teens. Feli hugged Mattie harder, not wanting to let go of his friend.

“Today’s game is called…” Max said, standing in front of Mattie.

“Experiment.” Sam continued, standing over Feli.

Max pulled something metallic from a pocket on his body, and took an arm from both Feli and Mattie, cuffing them together. Max and Sam then grabbed both teens and forced them up, and Feli saw them give a slight smile as they heard Mattie gasp in pain. Feli wanted to do something to help his friend, but felt useless when he couldn’t think of anything.

Their captors dragged them from the big room, into the corridor, and soon found themselves in what reminded Feli of a doctor’s office. Max and Sam pulled Mattie and Feli over to a steel table, where there were some unknown stains along the edges and handcuffs at each corner. Max cuffed Mattie’s free hand to the table, while Sam cuffed Feli. Both teens were starting to quiver with fear as their legs were being strapped down on the table, making it impossible to move anything besides their heads and their cuffed hands a bit.

Feli suddenly felt cool hands touch his stomach, which was exposed slightly. He jumped and tried to wiggle away, but gave a surprised gasp as he felt something sharp dig into his skin. It didn’t feel like nails, more like dull knives.

Feli heard Mattie gasp as well, and turned slightly to see his friend’s shirt being lifted up, revealing bruises and crescent-shaped scars along his chest and around his waist. They looked much worse than when Feli had first seen them.

Suddenly Feli felt his own shirt start to rise. The air was surprisingly cold, and he heard the same giggles he had heard when he was forced to call his fratello. The sound had been ever-present in his nightmare until Mattie slept beside him, as if he were an old dream catcher. He felt like it was negative 30 degrees.

He felt hands run over his chest, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Mattie was getting the same treatment.

“We call this game Experiment because…” Feli jumped at how close Sam’s voice was to his ear.

“We experiment on what makes you feel things.” Feli felt Mattie jump as Max spoke beside him.

The hands started to wander lower, to Feli’s waist, and he tried to skirt away, but there was no place to move. The hands slipped under Feli’s pants, feeling his hips and sliding lower.

Feli tried to ignore the hands, and shut his eyes tight. But as the hands got dangerously close to his inner thighs, he groaned out a “Noo.”

It seemed to work, the hands paused before removing themselves from his pants. Before he could even think a sigh of relief, he felt his pants being pushed down off his waist. Soon the hands returned, feeling along Feli’s underwear.

“No, stop. Don’t.” Feli groaned, straining against the handcuffs.

“Oh, Sam, I think you’d like to see what happens when I do this to my toy.” The hands along the elastic of Feli’s underwear paused, and Feli looked over to Mattie. He saw Max was uncomfortably close to his friend, one hand on his chest, and the other stroking Mattie’s hair.

“What is it, Max?”

“Watch what happens.” Max smiles and holds down Mattie’s head with one hand while another starts moving closer to his curl. Feli’s eyes widen, and he feels Mattie panic beside him, bucking and shying away without any result.

“No!” Mattie gasps as Max strokes the curl. His face turns a horrible dark red, and a soft moan escapes his lips. He strains against the cuffs desperately. Then he goes limp as Max finally lets go of the curl, his breath shallow and ragged.

“Ooh, that looks interesting.” Sam sounds almost gleeful, and suddenly Feli can see Sam searching his face and head. “Is it any strand, or a specific one?”

“On my toy, it’s a certain curl. I think your toy has one too.” Feli saw a hand reach toward his own sensitive curl, and tried to turn away from the hand. “See? I am certain that one is it.”

Feli felt a hand to his throat, holding his head in place so he couldn’t twist it, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

Sam brushed their hand against the curl, and Feli felt warm. When Sam actually grabbed it, Feli cried out and tried to kick and buck and strain against his bonds in a desperate try to escape from the feeling. He felt his face burn. His cry turned into a loud moan, and felt hot tears spill down, leaking sideways towards his ears. He vaguely heard the damned giggle before he felt relief as Sam let go of his curl.

“You found out about this little trick when you played with your toy yesterday, didn’t you?” Sam began stroking Feli’s hair, not caring if they stroked too close to the curl.

“Yes, I did. It was even better than hearing its screams. As soon as I found it, all the fight left my toy. It was a great surprise, sister.”

Feli stopped listening, suddenly back in a memory he always tried to forget about.

_It was the first day of high school, and Feli didn’t know where to go to find his classroom. He tried asking some of the older students, but was too shy. He couldn’t even find his brother._

_Feli wasn’t looking where he was going, and before he knew it, he was sprawled on the floor, and another person on top of him. Both blushed a bright red at noticing how they were, in the middle of school. The one who was on top of Feli got up and offered his hand to the boy. Feli took the hand, glancing up at the guy. He was rather surprised that he looked familiar. The boy was about his age, with carefully styled blond hair, blue eyes, and a surprised expression._

_“I’m… Sorry. Lost.” The boy had a heavy accent that Feli couldn’t pinpoint. It was obvious the boy didn’t know much English._

_“It’s okay. I’m lost too. What are you looking for, maybe we can find it together?” Feli smiled, trying to relax the other boy._

_His plan worked, the other boy did relax, and gave a small smile. “Uh. Main office. Need class list.”_

_“Oh, I know where that is, at least! Follow me!” Feli tugged the boy after him. Soon they were walking side by side. “I’m Feli, by the way, Feliciano Vargas. What’s your name?”_

_“Ludwig. Guten tag, Feliciano.” Ludwig put his hand on Feli’s head to stop him from bouncing around so much, and accidently brushed a finger against the curl. Feli stopped moving altogether and his cheeks burned red, and his knees almost buckled._

_Lovino had said that once puberty hit, the stubborn curl would become extra sensitive, but Feli never actually thought he was being serious, until then._

“Feli?” This wasn’t Luddy’s voice, Feli realized, and was suddenly brought back to the present.

He noticed he wasn’t handcuffed anymore, and that both he and Mattie were back in the main room.

“Feli, you kinda passed out after they touched your curl. Are you okay?” Mattie’s voice was so soft, Feli could only just hear it.

“Oh, really? Sorry… I kinda just started to remember the first time someone ever touched it…” Feli whispered back. “Luddy was the only one who ever did. But the first few times he did, he didn’t understand it.”

Mattie nodded. “Yeah, I understand. A couple bullies were the first to notice mine. They tried to pull it every day, until Alfred noticed how flustered I was all the time, and made them stop. Gil is the only one I allow to touch mine. When Max found out…” Mattie shuddered violently. “I blacked out.”

“I’m so sorry, Mattie.”

The teens huddled together in a corner, and tried to soothe the other, all the while Max and Sam were watching them from the other side of the room, grinning creepily.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Man, this was a longer chapter compared to the others. But I had just so much to put in. I wanted to find some way to explain the curls. My personal headcanon is that anyone with those stubborn curls (Canada, the Italies, Korea, Norway, and I guess Austria and America) have them as their Erogenous zone.  
> I feel like hugging Mattie and Feli. But I did try to put a cute gerita moment, with that memory. So, in this story, Luddy and Gil came to Canada only three years before this story starts. I should also put ages up, so you have an idea how old these kids are. Feli and Ludwig are about 14(Feli)-15(Lud) and in Grade 9. Mattie, Al, Lovino, and Arthur are 16(Lovi, Matt and Al)-17(Artie) and in grade 10. Antonio, Francis, and Gil are 18(Gil and Toni)-19(Francis), just finished their first year of CEGEP/College. Max and Sam are maybe in their late 20s (*gasp* pedos).  
> What’s going to happen in the next chapter, you might ask? Well, just wait and read. >:3 Mwaha!  
> Review, Comment, kudos. Let me know what you think of the story.


	11. Broken Toys

Arthur didn’t really understand why he was helping. Sure, he knew the boys, one was close friend, but he didn’t understand why Al and them didn’t just call the police and have them do all the work.

Arthur didn’t understand why he was there, in the forest, again with the other teens. Al, Lovino, Ludwig, Gilbert and Frog – _Francis_ , Arthur mentally corrected. Gilbert and Al had begged Francis to help them, since they needed to be in groups of two for this search.

“Okay, so now we have two places to look around.” Arthur started, looking around the circle of teens. They all looked at Arthur, since he was the only one who knew something about finding clues in the woods. “We’ll have two groups at each place. Lovino, Ludwig and I will look over where Feliciano had disappeared, and Gilbert, Alfred and Fro- _Francis_ will continue looking around where Matthew had disappeared. But, since we would have to be in groups of two, Alfred and I will be looking around both areas, and hopefully we’ll find something that can help either lad.”

Gilbert and Francis gave mock salutes and started walking into the forest, eyes scanning the ground. Ludwig and Lovino looked at each other warily but stuck together and walked into the forest at a different angle from the other two.

Al looked at Arthur. “You okay, Artie? Look, I’m sorry Francis is here, but we need all the eyes we can get, and we can’t get Toni until next week and by then it would be too late and…”

“Alfred.” Arthur snapped, Al’s mouth clamping shut automatically. “It’s not the Frog. I just don’t know why you and Lovino and the others don’t just call the police. They’d be able to do something, and would most likely find those two faster than us.”

Al shook his head rather violently. “No, the police won’t take this seriously. They’ll wait until a week or something before they do anything, or won’t be able to do anything because all those cops are busy with other stupid cop stuff. We can call the cops when we find Mattie and Feli and get that bastard behind bars.”

“Alfred, how are you sure there is only one kidnapper? It kept sounding like the person who was with Feliciano was saying ‘us’ and ‘our,’ making it sound like there were more than one kidnapper. One kidnapper is bad enough, but if there are more…” Arthur shook his head. “We’ll need serious back up. Six teens can’t do much against unknown amounts of kidnappers.”

Al looked like he wanted to counter, but couldn’t seem to find the words that would work.

“I’m sorry for sounding so down, but I’m just being realistic.” Arthur put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“We should still look.” Al glared at Arthur, but it wasn’t an angry glare, more of a pleading one. “We can find something, and give to the cops as evidence. We can have the cops help, but I will not sit back and just wait while my brother might be getting hurt. He’s already been missing for three days now, and this is Feli’s second day missing. I’m supposed to be the hero, and I plan to do just that. Sure they’re not damsels, but they are in distress, and I plan on saving them if it’s the last thing I can do.”

“Now there’s the twit I know.” Arthur gave a small smile. “Okay, if we do what you say, I’m sure we’ll find the lads soon. Come on, let’s start our part of the search.”

Arthur grabbed Al’s arm and pulled him in the forest, eyes already trained for anomalies along the floor.

Matthew

Matthew was exhausted, but was too scared to sleep, even doze, when Max and Sam were in the same room as him and Feli. They had just played another ‘game,’ this time it was another mind game, and it was as if their worst fears were larger than life and chasing them. Matthew saw his brother and his old tormentors chase him, every single one of them carrying some sort of weapon. He even saw Gilbert among the crowd, cackling and holding a hockey stick. Matthew was running through the school, but all the doors seemed to be locked, and whenever he tried to reach the front or back doors, they would suddenly be out of reach. The game ended just before the crowd surrounded him

When he was suddenly pulled out of his head, everything was blurry with tears, and he collapsed against the wall, hugging himself as he sobbed. Matthew vaguely heard Feli beside him sobbing as well.

Neither teen moved for several minutes, barely noticing their kidnappers leaving the room. Finally, Matthew felt like he had no more tears to cry and gently slide toward his younger friend, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“Shh, Feli. Stop crying. It wasn’t real. Nothing you saw was real.” Matthew couldn’t seem to speak louder than a soft spoken voice and it was starting to worry him.

“But… It looked so real. Fratello… And Luddy… Mattie, it was too real!” Feli gasped the words between sobs.

“No, it wasn’t real. Nothing that happened just then was real.” It sounded like Matthew was trying to convince himself as much as trying to convince Feli. “Whatever your brother and boyfriend were doing, it was not really them, and it was not real.”

Matthew spent a couple more minutes calming Feli down enough for the younger teen to stop sobbing and take deep breaths.

“They… They kept calling me names, and kept pushing me down. Fratello, Luddy, I saw all my friends. They looked so different. They had… Had sneers and looked happy when I kept falling.” Feli spoke in hiccups. “Even… The first guy I ever… Liked… He looked so scary with his mean face. He looked like Luddy in the… Dream.”

Feli didn’t seem to notice the tears run down his cheeks as he spoke about this Ludwig lookalike. Matthew didn’t know what to do, so he just squeezed his friend’s shoulders.

“What… What did you see, Mattie?” Feli looked up at Matthew, eyes puffy and red.

Matthew didn’t want to say, but since Feli had told him what he saw, Matthew might as well share his nightmare as well.

“I was being chased by all my old bullies, and I saw…” Matthew blinked away tears. “I saw Gil and Al among them. Every single one of them had some weapon, and Gil was holding my hockey stick.” Matthew scoffed darkly. “My two loves, Gil and the sport hockey, were trying to hurt me. I was trapped in the school, and couldn’t escape. Just as they cornered me, thankfully, those two must have decided to end the ‘game’.”

Both teens took a deep breath, trying to calm their conflicting emotions, before sagging against the other, their minds numb. Neither heard the door creak open again, or the sense of malice that came off the people entering the room.

Sam

Sam and Max entered the room again, looking at their mind-numb toys with malicious grins. Sam strolled right up to them, and when neither made the slightest move or acknowledgement to them, she stroked her toy’s head, purposely brushing against the curl. She saw it shudder and moan, but didn’t move away, as if the toy was too tired to move.

Sam loved this method of breaking her toys’ fight. It always gave the best results, when she used the mind games.

Sam motioned for Max to come up to his toy, and see if the blond was also now broken. He did, and stroked the blonds head, brushing against his toy’s curl.

The blond wasn’t broken, because it flinched and shrank away from the touch. It glared up at Max, and Sam almost giggled at the fear just behind the anger in the toy’s eyes.

“It seems your toy needs more time to break fully, dear brother.” Sam observed. This time she did giggle when the blond’s eyes widened, more fear showing in those violet eyes.

“So it seems, sister.” Both Max and Sam decided to stop using their falsetto disguises, so they were speaking normally. He smirked at his toy, which cowered lower.

Sam pulled her toy up, and only now did it seem to realize something was happening. The brunet tried to get near the blond, but Sam simply held the curl, and her toy froze, a dark flush spreading all over its face, and a quiet groan.

“Come.” She tugged her toy in front of her, only letting go of the curl to grab a chunk of brown hair. Sam loved holding her toys by the hair, because they acted like mewling kittens. “I want to play a physical game now. The same Max played with his yesterday.”

Both toys froze and tried desperately to get to the other, but Max and Sam held them tightly. Sam led her toy out of the room, into her special room she always used for these games with her toys. She knew Max would use the main room again.

Both Sam and Max heard the beautiful sounds of their toys screaming.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I won't be able to post over the long weekend, I will be somewhere with no internet, so I decided to finish early and post now.  
> I’ve wanted to write in Arthur’s POV for a while, so here we go! I have a love/hate relationship with the ship USUK, so I decided to just not have that pairing. In this story, Al and Artie are just childhood friends, and still are close friends. Maybe they did date before, but they aren’t anymore, wanting to stay just friends. So we have a nice friendship USUK scene.  
> Then we have sad Feli and Mattie. Writing these mind games are really easy. And so Mattie has been through two different mind games, yet he’s still strong, probably because he is related to the most stubborn person in Hetalia, but he is close to breaking (one more mind game could break him), and Feli went through one, but since he’s Feli, his mind is almost completely broken now. *evil smile*  
> Can you understand how my baddies act? They don’t see Feli and Matt as people; they don’t see anyone as people, besides their family. They are just sadistic and cruel. Lovely bunch of people, this family sounds like, huh? Maybe we’ll see more of this family, or maybe not. Let’s see how it goes!  
> Review, comment, kudos! Is it good?


	12. Dark and Dull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Sam and Max use telepathy. They don't have magic powers, just telepathy and manipulation.

Lovino didn’t want to be partnered with the Potato bastard, but at least he tolerated him more than the others who were searching for his fratello and Matt. Alfred was noisy and obnoxious, Arthur was snobby and an English bastard, Francis was… Francis, and Gilbert was the worst out of all of them. He still didn’t understand why Matt was seeing the bastard, but he never argued with Matt about it.

He was still thinking of this as he fell into a hole.

“What the fuck?!” Lovi whipped his head around, looking for a way out, and saw some steps leading up and down. “Potato bastard! Get over here!”

He heard footsteps above him, but couldn’t see Ludwig.

“Lovino? Where’d you go?” Lovi heard Ludwig call out.

“I’m in here!” Lovi walked up the steps, and saw a well-made camouflage over the steps. He moved it gently, exposing a giant hole that descended into darkness.

“Woah, Lovino. How did you get in there?” Ludwig’s eyebrows nearly reached his hairline.

“I walked over it and fell in, stupid bastard.” Lovi brushed the dirt and fallen leaves off him.

“You know, Lovino, this is really close to where Feli might have been when he got kidnapped.” Ludwig spoke slowly, and Lovi could see the cogs spinning in the Potato bastard’s head.

“You don’t mean that this is…”

“I do think this is where we could find Feliciano and Matthew.” Ludwig looked around, trying to see where the others were.

“Then what are you waiting for, bastard?” Lovi stomped out of the hole, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting to the others. “OI BASTARDS GET OVER HERE, THE POTATO BASTARD AND I THINK WE FOUND SOMETHING!”

Within moments Alfred was bounding through the woods, unsure of what he would find. Arthur was lagging behind, clutching a stitch at his side. Francis and Gilbert were last, running side by side.

“What did you–WOAH!” Gilbert cried, nearly running into the hole, Francis just barely able to stop him.

“Lovi, Ludwig, how did you find this?” Arthur asked.

“Lovino was searching close to here, and he said he fell through. I couldn’t see him, and suddenly he lifts this-” Ludwig points to the camouflage. “-and then we find the hole. There seems to be stairs that lead down. We think that this might be where Feliciano and Matthew were taken.”

“Good work, guys! Maybe this will take us to them!” Alfred was about to race down, but Lovi, Ludwig and Arthur jumped on him, making a small dogpile.

“Hero… Can’t… Breathe!” They just heard Alfred gasp those words before slowly getting off him, all three blocking the entrance.

“We are not going down until we have the necessary precautions, Alfred.” Arthur snapped.

“Aw, come on, guys. Mattie and Feli might be down there, in danger, right now! We don’t have time for ‘necessary precautions’ and that crap!” Alfred tried to slip through, but the three would not let him.

“Hamburger bastard, if we just run down there, who knows what’ll happen?!” Lovi growled. “I want to see my fratello too, but I want to see him and bring him back at the same time. We have to get some practical things, like light and maybe some food. We also need some damn weapons to protect ourselves. Dammit, Alfred, think before you do something!”

Alfred hung his head slightly, sheepish.

“Okay, now, Francis and Ludwig, you get the necessary supplies as quickly as possible. Gilbert and Lovino, you watch the hole. Alfred and I will call our parents and have them call the police.” Arthur took command again.

Lovi was about to protest, but couldn’t think of a good excuse to switch who he was going to have to stay with. So he just grumbled under his breath and sat beside the hole, glaring down into the darkness.

Feliciano

Feliciano hurt everywhere, but he couldn’t tell what hurt more; his body or his mind.

Sam left him strapped on a table in the room he was forced in, his clothes in ragged strips hanging off him. Feli vaguely wondered where Mattie was, and if he was okay.

_Of course he isn’t, you idiot._ The darker part of his mind berated him, causing Feli to wince. _He just got the same treatment as you. Most likely worse since his rapist is a guy._

_No, shut up._ Feli was surprised by how much he was able to cry with very little food and water in his system. _Why are you back? I thought I got rid of you._

_You can never get rid of anything dark, idiot. Why do you think people who have depression once are more likely to get it again?_ Dark thoughts replied, and Feli could imagine it was wearing a smirk.

_You know, Feliciano, you are pathetic._ The dark thoughts yelled throughout his mind, reminding Feli of the ‘mind game’ he had been forced into, where his friends were hurting him. _You are a sad excuse of a man. You let yourself get raped, and by a woman no less!_

_Shut up, please, shut up!_ Feli shut his eyes, not able to cover his ears because of the restraints holding him exposed.

_Hell no, you deserve this. Now whenever you think about your first time, it’ll be today. With her, and how she raped you. You deserve to feel like shit. You aren’t even a person anymore, just a toy for those two to play with. You and Mattie both._ His Dark thoughts laughed.

_Please, please shut up. I don’t want to hear it. Please!_ Feli wished the voices would go away.

_But it’s true. And you know it’s true, Feliciano. You’re just a toy now. No one is going to rescue you, there’s no way out._ The thoughts were getting louder, and bigger, destroying all his hope.

Feli fell limp, all the fight he could have was broken and made to dust.

_Maybe you’re right._ Feli heard dark laughter quietly fill his mind.

Matthew

Matthew’s body burned. It felt like he was on fire, and his lower half was white hot, the source of the burning.

For the past two hours, Max had had his way with Matthew, even forcing him to use his mouth. His stomach roiled and his throat stung with the taste of Max and his semen.

Matthew had wished to pass out or black out or something, but it seemed he wasn’t lucky anymore. He had been awake and aware of everything, and it hurt. Matthew felt dirty and worthless. His clothes were completely useless, they were in tatters.

Max sat next to Matthew–who was lying down in full view of the man–one hand stroking the curl while the other hand was digging nails into his side, breaking the skin.

“You’re such a good toy. Almost as well behaved as my last one. But I guess I played too much, and her insides were out. But toys like you take more to ruin.” Max had been murmuring to Matthew for the past ten minutes “And this skin. So delicate. My toys always need to be delicate so I can do _this._ ” He gripped one of Matthew’s thighs, piercing the skin with his fingernails. Matthew barely made a noise.

He continued to degrade Matthew, and Matthew was starting to believe what the man was saying.

_I’m worthless and dirty. I’ll be a toy until I die. I’m going to die down here, who knows where? I can’t do anything about it. My only worth is by being a toy to Max and Sam and whoever they let come here._

Matthew didn’t even realize he was crying until Max had slapped him hard, demanding he stop.

Max/Sam

Sam stood in the room next to her special room, sitting facing the wall where the two rooms meet.

She smiled, finally able to force her dark thoughts onto her toy, telling the brunet all kinds of things to shatter the mind into a million pieces, nearly impossible to put back together.

The next time she went into the room, her toy stayed limp, and didn’t struggle as she played with the body, branding the chest with words. _Property of the Toyliards._ When she looked into her toy’s brown eyes, she was happy to see they were dull and almost dead.

Max was having a wonderful time. His words were having an effect on the stubborn blond, and were finally breaking his toy’s mind. He was coaxing his toy to think the way he wanted it to think, forcing down the hope Max couldn’t seem to kill. Since he couldn’t kill the damned hope, he would just command the rest of his toy’s mind to not allow the hope to grow.

He noticed his toy was crying, but it had not noticed it was. Annoyed, he slapped his toy, forcing the blond to stop. It was then that he noticed the eyes. Once a vibrant violet, with stubbornness and fighting spirit, was now dull and dark.

“You will make a great toy to share with the family.” Max said and grinned at his toy.

_Now to deal with those troublemakers at the entrance_. Both Max and Sam thought to the other.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I feel like I’m with Mattie and Feli, and slowly dying like they are. This is a surprisingly dark chapter… I’m sorry! Don’t kill me!  
> So, Lovi and the others finally found the entrance, but there will be surprises around the corner (quite literally) for our rescuers. They better hurry before the family gets to Mattie and Feli. (I should capitalize Family, shouldn't I?)  
> I’m starting to wonder why I decided to torture two of the nicest characters in Hetalia. I keep thinking while I write this, “My babies! No! I’m literally torturing my babies!” D: And after, I'm like, "Mwahahaha!"  
> We also have a last name for our baddies, Toyliards. I kinda just needed something that had Toy in it. Looks almost like toy lizards… I also wanted them to kind of use… Well, not really magic, but more telepathy and manipulation on the boys.  
> Feli now is branded, Mattie’s mind is snapped, and the two who did this to them are planning something for Lovi and company! Tune in for more!  
> Comment, review, kudos. How do you like the story? We're nearing the end!


	13. Yearbook

Alfred led the way in the tunnel. He held a wide-beam flashlight, keeping it mostly trained to the ground, sometimes ahead of where the group was walking, and sometimes to the walls and ceiling. He noted that it was concrete and grey, matching with what Lovi said Feli said.

The group saw no doors for almost ten minutes, and were wondering if this wasn’t just a long lost tunnel when Ludwig noticed a door when he swept his own flashlight ahead.

“Guys, look.” He pointed with the light to the door, hurrying towards it, the others close behind.

“We have to look quickly, it might not have them.” Arthur reminded them. Alfred nodded and carefully opened the door, and looked around with his light. He noticed a light switch beside the door, and flicked it on, the lights above illuminating the room.

The sight he saw made him weak.

There were pictures of almost everyone he and Mattie knew, themselves included. It was as if the whole school was pictured on the walls, starting from when Francis and Antonio were in grade 7, to now. There were some pictures that looked like yearbook photos, others looked like they were caught by camera phone, and others were from security footage stills, from stores and the local mall.

On the yearbook photos were marker squiggles, until Alfred looked closer.

Mattie’s face was circled, and so was Feli’s and underneath their faces were the words _the start._ Over Alfred’s face was a question mark, and on Ludwig’s and Antonio’s and a few others. The rest had no marker over them, but under said a name, each with the same last name initial. _T._

Shaking like a leaf, Alfred nearly bolted into his friends trying to get out of the room.

“Alfred? Al, what’s wrong? Stop shaking, what did you see?” They all asked at once.

Alfred shook his head, wanting to rid the sight. “You… Do _not_ want to know.” When Ludwig walked to the door, Alfred pounced on him. “No! Don’t go in!”

While Alfred was busy trying to stop Ludwig, Lovino and Gilbert went into the room. Everyone outside the room could hear them gasp. Alfred froze, and Ludwig moved around him to see what the reason was, along with Arthur and Francis.

“I told you not to go in.” Alfred said weakly, his voice cracking, following them in.

“Mon Dieu! This is… This is insane!” Alfred heard Francis whisper.

“They even found pictures of Luddy and I when we lived in Germany!” Gilbert had a hint of apprehension.

“These people are lunatics! Bloody lunatics!” Arthur whirled around, looking more and more freaked out as he saw more pictures.

“Who the fuck are these people? What the hell is with the names? How the fucking fuck did they get these pictures?!” Alfred could tell by the tone that Lovi was close to having a full freak out, his voice slightly getting louder with every word.

“Come on, guys, we should get out of here. Now.” Ludwig’s voice sounded like the voice of reason, and everyone followed him out of the room, each teen visibly disturbed.

They huddled in a circle, each trying to get rid of the images burned into their retinas.

“Okay, so that did not hold Matthew or Feliciano. We have to hurry. I don’t want to think about why they had those photos of us, some more than five years old.” Ludwig started. “We can’t worry too much about what we saw. All we can do is try to find those two as soon as possible.”

Ludwig was then put in the front, leading them, with Alfred besides him.

“Thanks, Lud.” Alfred whispered to the younger teen. “But I did try to warn you guys about it.”

“We would have needed to see it for ourselves anyway, Alfred. With this knowledge, the only thing I’m thinking about is saving those two.” Ludwig replied, sweeping his flashlight around, looking for another door.

The group didn’t find another door for about five minutes, and the door was already open. This time, Alfred and Ludwig went in together, but only found two long pieces of rope, a dirty cot, and a small school bag. Ludwig took the rope and Alfred took the bag and they left the room, holding their finds for the rest to see.

“Isn’t that Matt’s?” Lovi asked, pointing to the bag.

Alfred nodded. “Yeah, this is what he uses during the exam weeks, since his other bag is too big. He had it with him when we were going to the school for the last exam.”

“Now what’s with the rope, Bruder?” Gilbert asked Ludwig.

“It was on this cot in the room. It looked like it was to tie up Matthew.” Ludwig guessed.

“They tied up my Birdie?!” Gilbert started a string of German curses that made Ludwig pale. “I’ll kill them if he’s hurt. I swear I will.”

“At least we know that this is the right place.” Arthur tried to calm the others, but even Alfred could tell it wasn’t working. “I really think we should have a couple people go back and try and get the police to come with us.”

“I’m not going back, my brother is here somewhere. Hell no!” Alfred shook his head.

“Same, my fratello is somewhere in this hell hole, and I’m sure as fucking not going to go back to wait for some fucking cops.” Lovi stood his ground, glaring for someone to tell him otherwise.

Gilbert and Ludwig glanced at each other and shook their heads. “Our boys are in there. We want to help save them as fast as possible.”

Arthur sighed, and Alfred saw him look at Francis. “Too late for us to say we want to stay. It’s only us two, Frog… Francis. Come on, then, we’ll go get the police, you guys find Matthew and Feliciano.”

Alfred saw Francis give his friend a look, but said nothing and followed the shorter teen back the way they came. Alfred turned back to the small group.

His voice grim, he said “Come on, let’s go save Feli and Mattie.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I know, I know, this chapter is short. Sorry. I just want to leave some suspense for what’s about to happen. We don’t know what’s happening to Matt and Feli, but I can assure you it’s nothing good!  
> I’ve seen many shows where the insane person would have a room full of pictures of people they a: want to kill or b: want for themselves, and decided to use that in this story. The people my baddies have tabs on are: Mattie, Al, Feli, Lovi, Lud, Gil, Artie, Toni, Francy pants, Carlos, Kiku, Liz (Elizaveta), Roddy (Roderich), Vash, Lili, Seb (Seborga, I know, real clever name), Raivis, and the 5 Nordics. I was exaggerating when Alfred said the whole school, these are all people they all know and are friends with. 22 people! The people are kinda stemmed off from who Matt and Feli knew. Raivis is there just because he’s small and my baddies would be worse than how everyone thinks Russia is to him. I got the idea from the story I first talked about, Kidnapped.  
> Review, comment, kudos! How do you like it? It's nearly done!!


	14. Hope against Despair

A small part of Matthew was starting to feel weird. While his body didn’t move, unless Max allowed him to, his mind was starting to feel like a warzone.

On one side, there was the commanded part of him, which took up almost Matthew’s entire mind. On the other side was his hope. His hope was small, barely taking a ninth of Matthew’s mind, but it was strong.

His commanded side, the army was made up of thousands upon thousands of zombie-like versions of Matthew, but they were completely grey and black, from their hair to their clothes, like poisonous oil. Their leader was a black coloured Max, eyes like a deadly snake, and a mouth just as poisonous.

His hope, on the other hand, had only a few people, and they looked different. All his friends he cared for: Carlos, Tino, Emil, Lukas, Mathias, Berwald, Arthur, Lovi and Feli. Gil. His family, his brother, and his cousin. There were dozens of each person. Alfred and the hope version of Matthew stood side by side, the leaders of hope. Everyone was light, as if they were glowing.

Both sides didn’t fight with violence, but with words, though the words could hurt the other side, as people on both sides fell, as if shot or killed like how wars normally go.

“We are a toy. We have no will. We have no hope.” This was the mantra Matthew’s commanded side would say, over and over.

“We can be saved. We have free will. We are a person, not a toy. Hope will win.” Matthew’s hope side said many different variations of this, but it had the same effect.

Suddenly, Matthew’s hope side started to glow brighter, and somehow Matthew knew who it was. He could feel his twin was somewhere. Not near, he knew that, but he was somewhere close and coming closer. His hope started to change the fallen into his friends and family. Hope started to gain more of Matthew’s mind, soon taking up a fourth, then a third, and soon his hope was taking half of his mind.

Now it was a battle to control the body.

Feliciano

Feliciano was having the same fight inside him. But his hope was smaller, taking less than 2% of his mind.

His commanded side had versions of Feli, Lovi, and his first love, Roman H. Pire. They were all black and dark, oozing like toxic oil. Their leader was a giant Sam, who looked like she was the source of the black.

Feli’s hope, though, had his friends and family. Vash, Lili, Liz, Roddy, Raivis, Kiku, Al, Mattie, his father, Lovi, their little brother Seb. Luddy. There were only a few of each, and his hope version of himself stood with Ludwig and Lovi on either side. They were all almost completely white and glowed softly. They all gave each other strength, and for once Feli wasn’t too scared.

They also fought with words, and the commanded said the same thing.

“There is no hope for a toy. We are not worthy to be saved. We are alone.” They would shout.

“We have hope, we will win. They will come and save us. We are not a toy. Hope is more powerful.” It was always countered with this.

At the same time as Matthew feeling his hope grow, Feli felt his flutter. Both sides could not tell what this feeling was, so they could not tell what side it was on. The dark side felt uneasy, while the light side held hope. The light grew, and they soon held almost 5/12 of Feli’s mind, before the dark Sam halted both sides, neither gaining nor losing ground.

“I will not let hope take over my toy.” She hissed.

“We will not let darkness control us.” Feli’s hope said, Lovi and Luddy stood once again on either side.

Feli’s hope was not afraid for a fight against the leader of the dark.

Max/Sam

At first things were looking good. Both their toys were hopeless, and they were just about to finish quashing the hope they still harbored, when they both felt an enemy presence, closer than they had originally thought.

Soon Max’s toy became more lifelike, the war going on in its head could be seen in the violet eyes, which brightened and dulled every few seconds.

Sam was quicker, and was able to stop the hope from gaining as much control. Her toy’s eyes only brightened when she was distracted.

Finally the two decided they should move their toys to where their family was. That way there would be more people to help get rid of the damn hope in both their toys.

Max and Sam pulled the two by their hair, momentarily pausing the fight going on in their toys’ heads. During that moment, they were able to move the two all the way to the door where the family was.

“Let us in. Our toys are becoming troublesome, and we have potentials coming.” They called softly.

The door opened, and Max and Sam pushed their toys into the room. Their family was small, only five other brothers and five sisters (not including Sam and Max), three uncles, three aunts, and the parents and grandparents.

“Ooh, this one looks delicious! Max, you are so lucky you got it first!” One of their sisters poked at Max’s toy.

“You should hear the screams. They are so much better.” Max smirked, taking his toy and tugging the curl. The blond’s internal fight was paused again, and it flushed darkly, swaying dangerously, and a moan escaped its lips.

“What did you do to it, Max?” His brothers and sisters crowded the toys.

“We found that these two have a certain curl that makes them weak. They are fun to play with.” Sam said, tugging on her toy’s curl, and getting the same result. “It takes all the fight out of them, making them more docile than ever.”

“Do you think the others that are coming have one?” One of their brothers asked.

“From what we can see, maybe two others. They are related to our toys, so Lex’s and the unknown.” Max answered.

Lex looked happy, and stood away. “I want to catch my toy now. Do you know where it is?”

The two shook their heads. “No, but we do know they are close. Within fifteen minutes away. You may set up traps to catch them. We must hurry and take away the hope that is growing.”

Max and Sam forced their toys to sit in the middle of the room, and went back to the battle of the minds.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I like how I was able to write those internal battles. Symbolism!! L(‘.‘L)  
> Now you know how many chapters there are! We are nearly done this story! Whew...  
> So, now we know what’s happening with Mattie and Feli. I kinda used twin telepathy for the reason they know about the others. Well, at least for Mattie. Feli, well, Feli just feels what Sam is reading? Sam is feeling Lovi and the others get closer, and since she’s in the middle of mind battle, it went from her mind to his.  
> I just noticed I have the perfect number of people. About 22 Hetalia kids and 22 baddies! So here is what the age differences are between all of them. And who could be paired with who.   
> 16 Mattie-Max 29  
> 14 Feli-Sam 29  
> 16 Lovi-Lex 25  
> 16 Al-Dylan 27   
> 15 Lud-uncle Ted 35  
> 18 Gil-aunt Maud (a) 37  
> 18 Toni- 85 woman  
> 19 Francis- 28 woman  
> 17 Carlos-44 woman  
> 17 Arthur- 50 man  
> 17 Tino- 51 woman  
> 15 Emil- 22 man  
> 16 Lukas- 26 man  
> 16 Mathias- 40 woman  
> 17 Berwald- 53 man  
> 16 Vash- 24 woman  
> 12 Lili- 21 man  
> 19 Liz- 28 woman  
> 18 Roddy- 89 man  
> 13 Raivis- 20 man  
> 15 Kiku- 39 man  
> 12 Seb- 19 woman   
> Review, comment, kudos, do you like the story?


	15. Feelings

Lovino ran down the corridor with the other three, and after a couple of minutes of not seeing any doors, they find one coming up. He hears Alfred give a sudden cry of surprise, and they all stop.

“Alfred, what are you going on about, now?” Ludwig asked with a sigh. He and Alfred look like they didn’t break a sweat, while Lovi and Gilbert were panting slightly.

“I don’t know. I just felt like I felt Mattie. I haven’t felt this feeling since I got lost in the mall when we were like 8.” Alfred had a stupid goofy grin.

“Are you talking about twin telepathy?” Gilbert asked, disbelieving.

“Yeah! That’s what Mattie called it too.” Alfred said. “I swear, guys, I feel Mattie. But he doesn’t feel the same…” A confused look crossed Alfred’s face, and he gave a shout and rubbed his head, as if someone had pulled his hair. “Something’s wrong. I can feel it. Those bastards are moving my brother somewhere.”

“What the hell are you waiting for then, slow bastards?” Lovi started to run ahead again, to the door and swung it open.

Inside he saw what he thought was a mockery of a doctor’s office. In the middle of the room was a large table that could easily fit at least two people. There were handcuffs along the edges, some strange coloured stains running down the edges, and a clear liquid that seemed to have just dried all over the surface. He looked closer, and saw medium length light hair on one side and short dark hair on the other.

“Hey bastards, hurry up, I found something.” Lovi called, turning around, but saw the door was closed, a person standing in front of the door.

“You walked right into my trap. I’m glad I chose you as my toy.”

Alfred

Alfred tried to multitask with focusing on himself and focusing on his brother’s feelings. It was hard at first, and he could barely hear what Ludwig and Gilbert were saying. He kept hearing these other voices but couldn’t understand what they were saying.

“...red… Alfred! Al!” Gilbert shouted, and Alfred jumped.

“What, Gilbert? I’m trying to multitask.” Alfred snapped, but noticed it was easier to feel both his brother and himself.

“Well, while you were doing that, Lovi ran ahead and we can’t see where he went.” Gilbert had his free hand on his hip, tapping his foot impatiently.

“What? Why didn’t one of you follow him?”

“We tried, but he ran too quickly. He _is_ on the track team for a reason. Come on, we have to find where he went.” Gilbert started to pull Alfred along with him, catching up with Ludwig, who was in front of the door they were going to go into before Alfred felt his brother.

“The door won’t open. I can vaguely hear something, but I can’t make out what it is.” Ludwig told the older teens.

All three tried to open the door, but they just couldn’t. On their fifth try, they heard an ear-splitting roar, and the three froze.

“Lovi’s in there and something’s happening to him!” Alfred redoubled his efforts to open the door. He was not going to let his brother’s best friend get hurt.

“LET GO OF THAT, BASTARD!” They could hear Lovi scream from behind the door, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t get the door to open or budge.

“Hey, guys.” Ludwig stopped the other two, pointing to something along the door. “There looks like a lock there. Do either of you..?”

He didn’t even need to finish his question before Gilbert took a pick lock kit from his pockets and started picking the lock, taking a minute before being able to move the door.

The three rushed in, and saw a disturbing sight.

Lovi was cuffed to a table, his shirt ripped and rumpled, his shorts around his ankles and the only thing still intact and on him were his underwear. On top of him was a naked man, one hand holding Lovi’s curl, the other a wicked looking knife against Lovi’s throat.

“Oh look. Auntie Maud’s toy and the two unknowns. That’s nice to see.” The man looked over his shoulder at the three at the door.

“Get off him you sick bastard!” Alfred tried to charge at the man, but two things happened at once. He felt a stab of pain that his brother felt, and some hands grabbed him from behind.

Alfred struggled with all his might, but couldn’t loosen the hold the other person had on him. He yelled in anger, but one of the hands went to his hair, grabbing a fistful, including his cowlick that was his own sensitive curl. He stilled, feeling dizzy and hot and confused.

“You didn’t think I would come alone, did you?” The man on top of Lovi cackled. He then moved off of Lovi and stood up, looking at the people that were holding Alfred and the others. “You guys should bring those two to the family. Let the ones who haven’t chosen yet choose between these two first. Auntie Maud, wanna play with your toy here?”

Alfred felt himself being pulled from the door and tried to struggle, but the hand holding his hair pulled hard. At the same time, a sharper pain shot through his brain from Mattie, and Alfred saw nothing.

Ludwig

Ludwig felt helpless. Whoever was holding him was much stronger than him, and he was pulled away from his bruder and Lovino. He saw out of the corner of his eye Alfred suddenly fall limp, and the person holding him just picked him up like he weighed nothing.

He was then forced to walk in between the two people who caught Alfred and him. They walked for about ten minutes before the person in front of Ludwig stopped in front of a door. They swung it open, and turned for Ludwig to be pushed in before they walked in after.

Ludwig stumbled, but straightened and glanced around quickly. His eyes almost automatically fell upon the light brown head that was as familiar to him as how to breathe.

“Feliciano!” Not caring who was there, Ludwig ran to his boyfriend and scooped him up, holding him protectively against his chest.

He searched the boy’s face carefully, noticing his eyes were open, but they seemed to not be aware of his present surroundings.

“Feli… please, Feli.” Ludwig whispered, dropping his head down to Feliciano’s shoulder.

“Hey! That’s my toy.” Ludwig snapped his head up, knowing that voice. It sounded slightly lower than the falsetto, but the tone was the same as when he had heard it on Lovino’s cell the other day. “Give it back now.”

Looking over, Ludwig saw two people who looked so similar; he thought they were more clones than siblings. He then noticed one of them was holding Matthew by the hair, and he was more aware of his surroundings than Feliciano.

Matthew looked horrible. The skin around his face looked like it had shrunk, and he looked like he hadn’t eaten in a week. His hair, from what Ludwig could see, was knotted and messy.

“Ludwig…?” He could barely hear Matthew, the older teen was speaking so softly. Then Matthew gave a sharp cry as the one holding his hair gave a hard yank.

“Be quiet. Now, let go of my sister’s toy. She was nearly done the final game.” The person’s voice was so low, it seemed to vibrate the floor as well.

“Nein. I’m never letting go of Feliciano.” He hugged the boy closer to him. “Never again.”

It was as if his words had an effect on Feliciano, and he suddenly seemed to notice someone was holding him protectively.

“Who…?” Feli looked up, and Ludwig saw him take a second to realize who it was, before he gave a loud gasp and wrapped his arms around him, his grip like steel. “Luddy! Oh my god, Luddy!”

“No! His hope got the better of my words!” The woman who kept saying Feliciano was her toy shrieked. Both glanced at her, and Feli seemed to pale, covering his head in Ludwig’s chest as if to hide.

Ludwig backed up until his back bumped into a wall, and he continued sideways until he got to a corner. He placed Feliciano there and stood in front of him, covering the smaller boy with his entire body.

“You are not coming near my boyfriend ever again.”

Matthew

The battle in Matthew’s head was nearing the finale, the leaders fighting each other now. They were screaming at each other, but it didn’t seem to do much damage. There were times the opponent would send something in his head that felt like a knife stabbing his brain, and he would send one back.

Then he felt the hope. He felt his brother, felt his anger, his confusion, and his pain.

Matthew’s hope side took all the emotions his brother felt, and used it as one last attack, his mind roaring. Suddenly, his mind was all light. All the darkness that Max had put in him was turned light. He had won.

Matthew blinked, and noticed he wasn’t in the main room anymore, nor in a room he had been in. There were many people in the room, and he saw Feli was sitting beside him, still as a statue.

“Damn it.” Matthew heard Max curse. His head whipped back to see in front of him, and nearly yelled in alarm at how close Max was to him.

Before either could do anything, the door was opened, and Matthew saw a blond stumble in, along with two other people, one carrying someone else Matthew couldn’t identify since the head and face was behind the person’s back.

The blond looked around, and Matthew saw bright blue eyes lock on to Feli’s head.

“Feliciano!” He cried, and nearly bowled over Matthew getting to the brunet.

_That can’t be… Ludwig, can it?_ Matthew thought, when he felt hair being yanked, forcing him to stand.

“Give it back.”

Matthew saw the blond look at Max and Sam, before noticing him.

“Ludwig…?” Matthew asked softly. He wanted to speak normally, but his voice wouldn’t listen. Suddenly Max yanked his hair, and he gave a cry of pain.

“Be quiet.” Max snarled. “Now, give back my sister’s toy. She was nearly done the final game.”

_Final game?_ Matthew’s thoughts went to the warzone his mind felt like. _Controlling a person’s mind is a game to these people?!_

He was thinking so much that he didn’t hear Ludwig’s answer, but saw Feli move. He heard him cry Ludwig’s name, and saw the two of them move to a corner of the room, Ludwig protecting his boyfriend.

_Wait… If Ludwig’s here, maybe… GIL!_ Matthew struggled against Max’s hold, feeling several strands of his hair being pulled out before he escaped, barely feeling the warmth dripping from his scalp, rushing to where Ludwig stood, holding the younger teen’s shoulders tight.

“Ludwig, where’s Gil? Please tell me he’s okay. Oh my god, what are you doing here?” Matthew rushed through his words, speaking as loud as he could, which was what used to be his moderate pitch.

“Captured…” Ludwig said simply, stopping the torrent of questions Matthew was going to ask.

“No.” He gasped, shaking his head. “No, Gil wouldn’t get captured so easily… Neither would you… No…!”

While shaking his head, Matthew saw the person who was being carried, and the familiar bright blond hair nearly made him cry out.

“No, that can’t be true, Luddy…” Feli whispered behind the boy. “Then who’s going to save us?”

Ludwig was quiet, as if unsure how to answer.

He wouldn’t be able to answer, because both he and Matthew noticed Alfred stir.

Alfred mumbled something, looked around, and began to thrash until he was able to break free from the person holding him, and ran to the corner where he saw Matthew and Ludwig. Alfred ran right into Matthew, plowing him with a hug so strong Matthew couldn’t breathe.

“Bro…” He spoke in Matthew’s ear. Alfred strained to keep his voice low, his voice cracking anyway. “Oh my god, Matthew. I’m so sorry. Bro, I hope you’re okay. I hope we weren’t too late. I’m sorry we took so long to find you. But we will get you and Feli out soon. I… I just don’t know how.”

And just like what Ludwig did with protecting Feli, Alfred did the same with Matthew. He had Matthew sit down next to the brunet, and covered him with his own body.

“Well, that was touching.” Matthew flinched hearing Max’s voice.

“Yes. But we must end it.” Sam’s voice made Feli start to shake, holding his head.

“There is no fucking way you are touching either of these boys.” Alfred spat.

“And if you try to touch us, we will kill you.” Matthew had never heard so much venom from Ludwig before.

Matthew leant against Feli and whispered quietly in his ear. “I told you Ludwig would be really worried for you.”

“But where’s Gil?” Feli whispered in Matthew’s ear.

“I don’t know…”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I meant to post this earlier, but kinda got distracted rereading Homestuck. And school. Bluh.  
> Y’all should have seen this coming. So now Gilbert and Lovi are in danger, and we have Gerita reunion and the North American Bros.  
> Now, how do you think they’ll all be saved? It’s kinda easy to guess.  
> See ya in the next chapter!  
> Comment, review, kudos, I wanna know what you think of this story, which I'm currently wondering why I made.


	16. Plan

Lovino was a runner, not a fighter.

When he saw he was trapped in the room with this person, though, he knew he would have to fight no matter what. The person took a step forward, and Lovi saw that they didn’t wear any clothes, and that the person was male.

“Aw, for fuck’s sake!” Lovi cried, averting his eyes from the man. He tried to look for something that would help him get out, but there wasn’t much he could use. He decided to put the table in between him and the man, hoping it would help.

Lovi wasn’t counting on the man having help. Strong arms grabbed Lovi from either side.

“Get off me, bastards!” He yelled. “Guys! Help!” He tried to get his friends to hear.

The naked man laughed. “They can’t hear you. Everything down here is soundproof. Makes playing with toys better and intimate.” He stepped slower to the struggling teen, looking him up and down. “Let’s cuff this toy. I think we have time for Experiment.”

The people holding Lovi lifted him like he weighed nothing. They placed him in the middle of the table, stretching his arms to reach the handcuffs on the corners. Lovi cried out in pain as he felt like his arms were going to pop off.

“Let me go, bastards! Let me go, dammit!” Lovi yelled.

It was then that he and the others inside the room heard the door being pounded on.

_Good, those idiots know I’m in here._ Lovi thought, before realizing the people around him were cackling.

“They won’t be able to get in unless they have a key.” Lovi heard an old female voice chuckle.

The naked man now stood in front of Lovi, leaning low over his face, and Lovi could smell a strange combination of musk and rotten fruit.

“The two said that my toy had a curl like theirs.” The man muttered, and Lovi’s eyes went wide.

_Oh hell fucking no. They know about the curls…_ Lovi put the pieces together. _That means they… Matt… Feli…_

“You bastards touched my fratello and friend?! Fucking…!” Lovi strained against the handcuffs, wanting nothing more than to punch and kick and beat these pedos to a pulp for touching Matt and Feli.

Suddenly the man’s face split into a grin. “Found it.”

He reached towards Lovi’s head, to his curl, and grabbed it.

Lovi roared, his mind turning blank. Unlike his fratello, Lovi didn’t get weak when someone touched his curl. He got pissed off, but just underneath, he burned and felt uncomfortable.

“LET GO OF THAT, BASTARD!” Lovi screamed as he thrashed on the table.

The man just laughed and started stroking the curl, paralyzing Lovi within a few seconds. Lovi felt the man climb onto the table, looming over him.

Lovi felt other hands touch his body, ripping his shirt and shorts to shreds. Before they got to his underwear, it suddenly went quiet, and they could hear the lock being picked. The other hands left his body immediately and he heard the people walk to the door. The naked man still loomed over him, one hand still stroking the curl to keep Lovi quiet, while the other seemed to grab something that glinted in the dim light of the room. He suddenly felt something cold and sharp against his neck just as the door was opened and he heard his friends rush in.

Lovi knew he needed to warn the others that there were more people, because they didn’t seem to notice.

“Oh look. Auntie Maud’s toy and the two unknowns. That’s nice to see.” The man looked over his shoulder at the three at the door.

“Get off him you sick bastard!” Lovi heard Alfred yell, and could distinctly hear the Hamburger bastard start to run over, but then a scuffle happened, and Lovi couldn’t see what was happening.

“You didn’t think I would come alone, did you?” The man on top of Lovi cackled. He then moved off of Lovi and stood up, standing just out of Lovi’s peripheral vision. “You guys should bring those two to the family. Let the ones who haven’t chosen yet choose between these two first. Auntie Maud, wanna play with your toy here?”

The older female voice Lovi had heard before chuckled, and Lovi heard footsteps come closer to the table.

“Of course. This one looks like more fun than my other toys. Let’s pay Experiment with these two.” The voice cooed.

Lovi felt his curl being stroked again, and one of him hands were uncuffed. Lovi wanted to throw a punch, but couldn’t find the concentration. He was moved to the side, and felt someone else being pushed onto the table. His free arm was then cuffed to the person, and so were their feet this time.

Finally the hand left his hair, and he could think again. He twisted his head to the side, seeing who was trapped with him, and saw Matt’s boyfriend struggling against the cuffs.

“I wish my toy had a curl, it would make this fun.” The woman’s voice seemed to pout.

“You were the one who wanted this one. And it seems like it might be more fun without the curl. Break in toys the old fashioned way.” The man laughed.

“Oh hell no.” Both teens cried out, staring at the man and woman with hatred. “You aren’t doing anything to us.”

Lovi felt something going on with the handcuffs connecting him and Gilbert, but didn’t bring attention to it. The two started using words and curses to distract their captors. They were so loud, the man and woman didn’t hear the soft click of the cuff around Lovi’s wrist unlocking. The teens didn’t do anything, waiting for the perfect moment.

The moment came when the man and woman moved closer to the loud teens. Just as they saw their faces, and the man was about to reach for Lovi’s curl, he and Gilbert swung their arms, punching the two hard. Lovi’s fist connected with the man’s temple, knocking him unconscious almost immediately. He heard Gilbert yell, and turned to see he and the woman were still fighting. He saw Gilbert bring her close and head-butt her, shattering her nose. Gilbert quickly unlocked his other hand, and gave her a few punches before she fell as well.

“C’mon, bastard, hurry.” Lovi hissed as soon as the woman fell. “Get us out of here.”

Gilbert took a couple minutes getting all the cuffs off from their limbs, before cuffing the naked man and the woman to the table.

“That should keep them busy. Do you think the lady has keys?” Gilbert looked to Lovi.

“I don’t fucking know. Go check!” Lovi snapped.

Gilbert searched the woman’s pockets, and did find a few keys, along with the knife the naked man had, and a bottle. He gave a look of disgust and threw the bottle to the opposite wall.

They had what they needed, and left quickly, locking the door behind them.

Lovi shivered. His shirt was ruined and provided no warmth, but he was thankful his shorts weren’t too badly ripped.

Gilbert was about to start running, when he stopped, and turned to Lovi.

“Lovino… That crazy man knew about your curl… How?” He asked slowly, and Lovi could tell what he was thinking.

Lovi gulped slightly, nervous and furious. “He said that two other bastards were talking about curls and how ‘theirs’ had curls too.”

“Those fuckers…” Gilbert breathed, his blood red eyes glinting dangerously. “They touched my Birdie without consent. Most likely your bruder too. Oh, they are fucking dead!”

Lovi barely had time to think before Gilbert bolted down the corridor.

“Hey, wait Potato bastard!” Lovi yelled, running after him.

When he caught up with the albino, Lovi grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and turn around.

“What are you doing? We have to save Mattie and your bruder and Al and Luddy!” Gilbert looked incredulous.

“Calm down and think, you stupid bastard. We don’t want to get caught again.” Lovi took a deep breath, thinking quickly. “First we have to find them all and we need a plan on how to get out without any of us getting caught again. I really hope the English bastard and the pervert got the cops now.”

“We’ll be fine, Lovino. But I can’t wait, I need to find Birdie now. I want to get out of here as soon as possible, because this place is fucking unawesome and will most likely give me unawesome nightmares.” Lovi could tell that Gilbert was just trying not to freak out, and whenever he tried, he started speaking gibberish with tons of ‘awesome’ said repeatedly.

“We need a fucking plan, Gilbert. I want to see my fratello and Matt just as much as you do, but we need to be fucking smart this time.”

“Fine…” Gilbert crossed his arms, looking down at the younger teen. “What’s the plan?”

Feliciano

While Feli was over the moon seeing Luddy again, he feared that his boyfriend would be hurt like he and Mattie were. Just the thought paralyzed the young teen.

The four teens huddled together in the corner, Al and Luddy shielding the other boys. They looked outward, where Max and Sam and the other people stood, watching them. The looks he saw the other people give the four of them frightened Feli, and he held Mattie’s arm tightly.

“Mattie…” Feli whispered to the blond sitting next to him in the corner. “What do you think is gunna happen to us now? My head hurts…”

“I know, Feli, my head hurts too. It feels like a war just happened, right?” Mattie looked at Feli’s face, as if searching for the answer there.

“Si… How did you know that?”

Mattie sighed, leaning his head against the wall. “I just said, I feel the same. I think they did something to us, when we were separated.”

Both teens shuddered, trying to forget what happened to them.

“It felt like he was trying to control my mind. If I hadn’t had felt Al with our seldom used twin telepathy, I don’t think I would have won.”

“Same, Mattie. I thought I was going to lose, but then I heard Luddy, and it was like a rainbow after a scary storm.” Feli knew he sounded silly, but the simile was the best he could think of.

The two talked for several minutes, discussing the battles that went on in their minds, like who they were fighting, and who was on their side.

“I think Sam was pretty strong, if she was able to have imaginary clones of Lovi and that other guy.” Mattie noted after a few moments silence. “She seemed to have been the brains between the two, haven’t you noticed?”

“Si, si, I have.” Feli glanced around Luddy’s head to see where Max and Sam were, and nearly yelped at how close they were compared to the others. “Mattie… I have a bad feeling about this.”

Luddy must have heard Feli, because Feli saw him reach behind, searching for his hand. Feli gave it to him, and they twined their fingers together.

“Please don’t say something like that.” Mattie sounded pained, and Feli looked over and saw the blond staring at the interlocked hands with sadness. “We will get out, Feli. I refuse to be a toy or a slave to these people.”

Feli smiled weakly, before the look was wiped from his face when he felt something shoot through his head.

“Ah!” Letting go of Luddy’s hand, he gripped both sides of his head in pain. It felt like jolts of electricity and knives were stabbing his brain, each shot and stab more painful than the last.

He distantly heard the other blonds call out to him, before hearing another cry echoing his own.

And he was back in his mind, but his hope seemed to be having a tough time battling the bolts and pain. Before long, it started to feel like Feli was leaving his body, and saw himself below him, slumped, eyes open but empty and dull. Looking over, he saw two Matties, one above the other. The one below had the same look as the one below Feli.

Feli reached for Mattie, and the two clung to each other, not understanding what was going on. Al and Luddy didn’t seem to see the two floating above their bodies. They were trying to get the two to respond.

“Feli. Feliciano. No, not again, wake up. Please Feli.” The two heard Luddy whisper, shaking Feli’s body slightly, before panic took over and he started shaking him harder. “Feliciano, wake up now!”

“Mattie, what’s going on? C’mon, bro, please. Why can’t I feel you?” Al poked Mattie’s body lightly, trying to get the blond to twitch or move.

_“What’s going on?”_ Feli thought, and almost yelped when he heard Mattie answer.

_“I don’t know.”_ Mattie looked surprised. _“Wait, Feli. How can I hear you?”_

_“I don’t know. I don’t know!”_ Feli looked around, and shrank back when he saw Sam and Max closing in on the four teens. _“Look out!”_

Mattie looked at what Feli was yelling about, and gave a scared look.

Both tried hard to yell at Al and Luddy, but it was like they weren’t there. They weren’t being heard. All they could do was watch as Sam and Max grab the teens and pull them away from the motionless pair in the corner. Al and Luddy struggled furiously, but couldn’t break away from the two.

Max and Sam had pulled the two all the way across the room, and the two specters watch as they were tossed to a few people.

“Here. Decide who wants these two.” Sam smirked. “We finally got our toys to behave again.”

Al and Luddy struggled against the people holding them. Al didn’t notice someone reach up to his hair, and pulled on his cowlick. Feli looked on, confused, as he saw Al redden and stiffen momentarily, allowing the people to restrain him better.

Feli looked to Mattie for help.

_“What happened to Al?”_

_“Those sonsofbitches.”_ Feli was surprised by how angry his friend was. _“Alfred has a slightly different curl than us. It’s not as sensitive. I know, because when we were younger we talked about it. But it’s still basically like the curl. Fuck, Feli, what can we do?”_

_“Why are you asking me? I don’t know!”_ Feli was frightened and wanted to run.

The feeling became more powerful when he saw Sam and Max walk over to their bodies, ugly leers and scary promises written across their faces.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Damn, this is a long chapter. But look, Lovi and Gil are free! They just have to plan something before they can do something.  
> And now Feli and Mattie lost their bodies. The part where they are floating, I’m trying to show it’s their will and hope. Because of the sudden attack to their minds, the hope wasn’t destroyed, but expelled from the body. They are still connected to their bodies, so they can’t roam like spirits, but they can see around them, and when they think, it’s basically like talking.  
> Speaking about the sudden attack on their mind... Basically its like, I dunno, super sonic sound or something. Worse than a migraine pain.  
> It’s ends happy, I promise!  
> Comment, review, kudos. Do you like it?


	17. Sick of Helpless

Matthew didn’t really know what was going on. He was bodiless, but it felt like he still had a body. He could move arms, legs, swivel his head around. The only difference was that he didn’t feel any of the pain his actual body felt. He didn’t have the taste of Max still in his mouth and stomach, and his lower half didn’t feel like he was being split in two. His clothes weren’t ripped and ruined.

It felt wonderful.

But seeing his body, looking so lifeless, was hard to look at. Matthew and Feli’s bodies still had life, but just didn’t have a mind to command the body.

Forcing his eyes away from his body, Matthew saw Alfred redden, noticing some man holding his hair, including the cowlick and he felt angry.

_“Those sonsofbitches!”_ Matthew thought angrily, but looked over at Feli and saw confusion.

No one really knew about Alfred’s curl, because it wasn’t a curl at all. That one strand of hair that seemed to defy gravity turned out to be something similar to Matthew’s own stubborn curl. The two had talked about what happened when someone touched it, comparing how they felt.

Seeing someone take advantage of the cowlick’s sensitivity infuriated Matthew, even more than being helpless.

_“Fuck, Feli, what can we do?”_ Matthew wished he had a plan, but there was nothing he could do.

_“Why are you asking me?”_ Matthew almost sighed in defeat at how scared Feli sounded, his fear rising as he saw some people move closer to their bodies. _“I don’t know!”_

Matthew looked over, and noticing what was freaking out the younger teen. They both watched as their tormentors stalked to their bodies.

Matthew tried to move away, not wanting to watch what they would do to their mindless bodies, but found out there was something keeping him tethered to his body. The tether brightened slightly, and Matthew saw a thin line, tracing from his body’s heart to Matthew’s heart. The string seemed to give him hope that they could return to their bodies, if only they knew how.

“Stand.”

The sudden voice boomed around Matthew’s head, and he saw his and Feli’s bodies stand obediently, standing straight-backed and looking forward without actually seeing, as if they became blind.

For the first time since the two had finished the first battle in their minds, Matthew saw Feli completely, and was sickened by what he saw bleeding through the shirt that didn’t cover up anything.

Carved into the right side of Feliciano’s body were the words ‘Property of the Toyliards’ and the wounds looked fresh still.

Apparently it was also the first time Ludwig saw it too, because when he saw it, he paled considerably and froze, forgetting about struggling.

Matthew looked at Feli, and saw something close to glowing tears and his face a mask of horror. Matthew saw him unconsciously touch his chest, wincing as if feeling the pain for the first time.

Matthew grabbed his hand, not knowing what he could do.

_“I’m so sorry, Feli.”_ Matthew said, the only thing he could think of. _“I’m so, so sorry.”_

Feli didn’t answer, because at that moment, a furious yell surrounded the room. The specters glanced around, and saw Ludwig fighting off the people holding him down, knocking people out and throwing them across the room. He ran straight to Sam and tackled her, a look of murder so powerful both Matthew and Feli shivered.

_“Holy crap Feli.”_ Matthew said, surprised. _“Ludwig looks like he’s going to kill her!”_

The two looked uncertain, but shouted encouragement to their friend, before noticing Max grab Feli’s body.

“Hey! You don’t want this toy to be hurt, do you?” Max called, and the two fighting on the floor stopped, Ludwig’s eyes widening as they saw a knife pressed hard against Feli’s throat.

_“Stop calling us toys!”_ Matthew and Feli cried angrily.

“Good, now stand up and don’t do anything. It would be a shame to ruin this toy so soon.” Max gave a mock sigh of sadness, before grinning maniacally at Ludwig as he stood up slowly, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Thank you, brother.” Sam said, getting up and replacing Max behind Feli. “I think we might need to break that one before it can be a good toy.”

“Both of them, I say.” An old woman, she looked to be in her 80s at least, called, pointing to Alfred, who looked like he was in pain since he was still being held by the hair. “At least then we wouldn’t have to restrain them as much.”

“I call this one to break.” The man holding Alfred called, running a hand down Alfred’s side, said teen reacting slowly to move away.

“Okay, Dylan gets that one. Who wants to try and break this one in?” Sam jerked a thumb at Ludwig, who looked too angry to move.

An older man, at least double Ludwig’s age raised his hand. “I do. I haven’t had a challenge for a while.”

“You have fun with it, Uncle Ted.” Max smirked, wrapping his arms around Matthew’s body. Matthew flinched, and noticed his body copied him slightly.

_“Feli, we have to do something quick._ ” Matthew drifted closer to his body, face-to-face with it. _“I have an idea, but I don’t know if it’ll work.”_

Matthew didn’t wait for Feli’s answer, he tentatively brought a hand up and placed a palm to his body’s forehead. Closing his eyes, Matthew focused on getting back into his body.

Within the next second, Matthew felt his spirit being dragged back into his body, and he knew he was back in control again.

Matthew blinked once, before bashing his head back into Max’s face, a surprised cry escaping the man’s lips as he held his bloody and broken nose. Matthew didn’t stop, though, and tackled Sam to the ground just as Ludwig did not even five minutes ago.

“Ludwig!” Matthew cried, struggling to keep the upper hand against the woman he was fighting with. “Help!”

Matthew barely had a time to blink before he saw a fist slam into Sam’s face, knocking her out cold.

Matthew took a second to breathe before looking for Max again. He froze when he saw him holding Feli, whose eyes still looked dull and empty, by the throat.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Max looked torn between annoyance and confusion. “I keep breaking you, but you somehow find a way to reverse all my work!”

“I’m not some toy you can play with, asshole. And you can blame my stubbornness by being related to him.” Matthew nodded to his brother. He only noticed then that his voice felt louder than it had been for the last couple days. “Now give me back my friend.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” Max stroked Feli’s side, resting a hand on the brunet’s hip. “I want to see if this one is as good to play with as you were.”

Matthew felt his heart stop beating, his blood turning to ice. His mind replayed the horrible memories that happened not even a few hours ago. He gave a horrified look.

“No.” He breathed, not looking away from Max and Feli. He cleared his throat, replacing his horrified look with one of anger. “No, you won’t. I will not allow you to hurt my friend like how you hurt me.”

Matthew took a step forward, but stopped when Max started to choke Feli with one hand, his other starting to snake its way to the waistband of Feli’s ruined shorts and underwear.

“Feli.” Matthew heard Ludwig’s voice crack, but didn’t look to see his friend.

There was a standstill for several minutes, and no one even so much as twitched.

Finally, Matthew saw a spark in Feli’s eyes, and he blinked. Matthew then noticed his eyes became bright again, and saw the horror and anger flit across his face as he realized his situation.

Feli slammed his elbows into Max’s stomach, taking the man, and everyone besides Matthew, by surprise. Max let go of Feli, and he kneed the man in the face as he doubled over. As the man reeled back, Feli kicked him hard in the groin. Max fell like a tree, groaning.

Feli ran to Matthew and Ludwig, hugging both briefly before they all noticed the other people in the room. The other kidnappers seemed to have formed a wall, holding Alfred hostage.

“Let. Go. Of. My. Brother.” Matthew ground out slowly.

Matthew had never felt this mad in his entire life, but within the past few days, he had been tortured mentally and physically, he had watched his friend get hurt and he could do nothing. Matthew was tired of feeling helpless. He wanted revenge.

Before the other side could say anything, the door opened, and Matthew saw men and women in police uniforms storm the room, ordering everyone to put their hands up.

Matthew cried tears of relief.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Man, the police come just in the nick of time, huh? Well, this story is nearly done; I don’t think any more than 2 chapters and maybe an epilogue or two. I've been trying to show how many more are left, but AO3 seems to always take it away. There are a total of 21 chapters.  
> I tried to keep this as modern setting as I could, but if anything sounds really out there and stuff, I apologize. I truly think people can use telepathy, we just haven’t learned how.  
> What do you think of this story?  
> Comment, review, kudos, please!


	18. Free

_Where the bloody hell are the police?_ Arthur thought bitterly, leaning against a tree. _We called them an hour ago!_

“Anything?” He asked the Frog, who was scanning the forest.

“Non, je ne vois pas les policiers.” Francis replied.

“Bloody hell, you know I can’t understand French well.” Arthur snapped.

“I said I do not see the police. Calm down, Artie, they’ll arrive soon.” Even when he spoke English, Arthur could barely understand what the teen was saying.

“How can I calm down, Frog? We’ve been out here for an hour waiting for the bloody police to come so we can save Matthew and Feliciano. And they still aren’t anywhere around here!” Arthur pushed himself off the tree, walking to the path in the middle of the woods.

“Where are you going, Artie?” He heard Francis call after him.

“I’m seeing where the bloody hell those st-” Arthur stopped speaking as he saw a small group of adults walk down the path towards him.

“Pardonnez, vous êtes les jeunes qui appellent?” One man asked, stepping closer to Arthur.

“Uh, if you’re asking if we were the ones who called, yes, we are.”

“Ah, sorry.” A lady came forward, smiling comfortingly. “Yes, we were asking if you were the ones. Now you say you found an entrance where you think your friends disappeared around here?”

“Yes, this way.” Arthur gestured to where Francis was, walking towards the entrance of the tunnel, the small group following behind him.

“Okay, some of our friends are in there as well, trying to find where the two could be.” Francis said when the police stopped at the top of the stairs. “There is one main corridor, and doors a fair distance apart.”

“How does the city not know about this tunnel?” Arthur heard a man ask his neighbour, who shrugged.

“Please, we need to hurry. Who knows what’s going on down there?” Arthur felt anxious, worried about Alfred and Matthew.

“Okay, Phil, your team stays here unless we need back up.” The lady who spoke first told the French man. “My team, get your lights out, we’re going in.”

“Is it alright if I stay out here?” Francis asked, and the lady nodded.

“I’m coming, only to help tell you who are who.” Arthur tried to sound like an adult, but still felt worried.

The woman looked like she was about to argue, but decided against it.

“Okay, but stay behind me, please.” She said firmly, her tone meaning no compromise.

Arthur and the lady’s team went down the tunnel, and were mostly silent until they finally came upon the first door.

“Is anyone in there?” The woman asked Arthur.

“No, not when we went in there before, but… Inside, it’s pretty creepy.” Arthur looked down, not wanting the woman to see his shame at being afraid of what the room represented.

“What’s in there?” She asked.

“It looks like whoever took my friends had been following them and many who knew them for years… They have pictures from yearbooks, surveillance, and others of us. Under some of our pictures are names, but they aren’t ours. They all end with the letter T. I’m guessing it’s their last name.”

The woman was silent for a few seconds, before turning to a couple women from her team. “Kassi, you and Linda go in there and take photos of the room, and then take down the pictures and anything else that can be used as evidence.”

The two women nodded, and waited until the rest of the team continued on before entering.

Arthur and the rest continued walking in silence, and they got to the second door, where Arthur and Francis had split up with the others almost an hour and a half ago.

“This room was where my friends and I found Matthew’s school bag, and rope. Alfred said there was a cot, but not much else.” Arthur said before the woman could ask.

“Ah, okay.” The lady nodded, and opened the door, looking around quickly. “There’s nothing worth using in this room for evidence, you and your friend already brought the bag and rope out, right?”

Arthur nodded. “Yes, Fro-Francis has them up there.”

The woman nodded, and then told the group to continue walking again.

“Do you know about any of the other rooms?” She asked Arthur as they walked.

“No, ma’am, Francis and I split up from the others at that room.”

“Call me Donna, please.”

“Oh, okay. I’m Arthur.”

“Okay, Arthur, since you don’t know what any of the other doors could hold, when we look in, I want you to stay in the corridor. I don’t want any innocents to be hurt.” Donna told him, and they noticed a door coming up.

They hurried to it, and Donna tried to open it, but found it was locked. She took a skeleton key from her pocket, and unlocked the door. She made sure Arthur would stay in the hall, keeping a man out with him.

Arthur saw the team go into the room, and Arthur peeked inside from the side of the door.

Inside there was a bizarre sight of two people, one a naked man, strapped against a large table with handcuffs.

“Um, I suggest you don’t come in, Arthur. These don’t look like teenagers. Kim, you wait for Linda and Kassi and take these two back up. Handcuff them just in case, they might be the perpetrators.”

One woman stayed inside the room while Donna and the rest of her team left and continued onward. It took less time for them to reach the next door, and they found it was open, light reflecting off the walls and floor. Donna had Arthur be in the middle of the group, and pulled out her gun. They walked to the door, and Arthur heard familiar voices.

“That sounds like Lovino and Gilbert. They were two of my friends that went ahead.” Arthur told Donna quickly, and saw her put her gun away.

“Hello? This is the police.” She called out into the room. “Who’s in there?”

“Finally!” Arthur heard Gilbert call, and saw him walk out the door with Lovino behind him. “We’ve been wondering when you guys would show up.”

Arthur did a double take at the two. “What the bloody hell happened you, Lovino?!”

Lovino stood with his arms crossed, but Arthur could still tell that his shirt was ripped and shredded like a bear had slashed at it. There was a long rip against his shorts, and he had to hold them up with one hand.

Lovino darkened and muttered. “I don’t want to talk about it. At least until we get the fuck out of here.”

Donna gave him a sympathetic look, and nodded at the boys.

“I’m Donna, one of the captains who were told to take this. What was in this room?”

“It looked like it could be the main room. It was really big. There was a table against one side, and we found ripped pieces of fabric.” Gilbert said, holding out the pieces.

“They look like Matt’s shirt, but we don’t really know. We were arguing about it when you guys got here.” Lovino continued.

“Okay, thank you, boys.” Donna looked at one of the men in her group. “Dean, you look in there and see if there’s anything.”

Dean nodded and went into the room, searching for clues already. Gilbert, Lovino, Arthur and the police continued ahead.

“Boys, do you know anything ahead?” Donna glanced back at the new additions. They both shook their heads.

“We spent most of the time thinking of a plan to help save our friends and arguing about the fabric.” Gilbert told her.

“Why were you two separated from Alfred and Ludwig?” Arthur asked.

“Uh…” Gilbert rubbed his neck, glancing at Lovino, who glared at him. “That kind of has to do with why Lovi looks like this.”

Arthur knit his eyebrows together, frowning, but let the subject drop.

The group got to another door, which was open as well, but dark. Donna went through the door first, and then light flooded the room, pooling out the door. The teens heard her give a shocked gasp.

“Do not let those boys in here. Don’t let them even see through the door.” They heard her order.

The three looked at each other in confusion, but stayed away from the door. At least, Lovino and Arthur did.

Gilbert ran into the room before any of the adults could react. Arthur and Lovino heard him give the same shocked gasp, and saw him bolt from the room. He leant against the wall, shaking his head, as if trying to rid the image of whatever was in there.

“Hey, albino bastard, what did you see?” Lovino asked nervously.

Gilbert shook his head violently, refusing to speak. Donna came out and laid a hand on Gilbert’s shoulder, looking both sympathetic and annoyed.

“I did tell you three not to come inside. It’s okay dear, we’ll find the ones who had made this room like this and put them behind bars.”

“Donna, ma’am, what was in there?” Arthur asked, too afraid to look inside himself.

Donna bit her lip, but answered anyway. “It appears it’s some sort of torture room, but not the normal torture… There were knives and… Sexual toys littering the tables in the room. On a table in the middle of the room was what looks like fresh blood and a lot of it by the looks of it.”

Arthur looked down, trying to get the mental image out of his mind. He then noticed something red on the floor, leading farther down the hall.

“Hey, whoever was bleeding… Was bleeding when they left the room, I think.” Arthur pointed to the bloodstain, and the police around them trained their flashlights on the floor.

“Jean, you take evidence, the rest of us will follow the stains.” Donna ordered, and again they left a man to go into the room. Arthur didn’t look inside, keeping his eyes trained on the stains on the floor.

The group followed the blood until it led to a door, and everyone was quiet enough to hear some sort of muffled scuffle going on inside.

They moved a few feet away, on Donna’s orders, and she told them they would wait until Phil’s team came.

They didn’t have to wait long before they saw flashlight beams behind them. When Phil’s team met up with Donna’s, they planned a simple strategy. Half the group took out their guns–the other half would wait outside with the teens–and approached the door.

Donna kicked the door open, shouting for the people inside to put their hands up. For several minutes all Arthur and the others could hear were footsteps, before Donna came back out.

“Arthur, boys, please come in so we can tell if any of these people are the missing two.”

The boys nodded and walked in cautiously, looking around.

They saw a large amount of people on one side, and a few other people on the other side. Arthur jumped when he saw Alfred was among the large crowd.

“Ma’am, the teen in the large group is our friend. He was with Gilbert and Lovino.” Arthur said quietly to her.

He heard Lovino and Gibert both shout at the same time.

“Feli!” “Birdie!”

They both rushed to the two teens, with Ludwig sitting behind Matthew and Feliciano.

“Are these all the boys, Arthur?” Donna looked at the teen, eyebrow raised.

Arthur nodded. “Yes, Alfred, Ludwig behind Matthew and Feliciano. Those are all.”

“Okay, thank you.” Donna glanced back at the people in the room, walking over to where Alfred was and gently taking him by the arm to where the other teens were.

“Phil, take a few from your team and help these boys back to the entrance. I’ll take these guys.”

Phil nodded, and called for a few people and they surrounded the teens and helped them out.

Along the way, Arthur kept looking at Feliciano and Matthew. They both looked pale and Arthur could see they both limped a bit as they walked. Arthur could understand why Feliciano was limping, he almost immediately saw the blood and carvings, but couldn’t see anything that could tell him why Matthew was limping.

Both boys’ shirts were as badly ripped as Lovino’s, but it looked like Matthew’s was worse. There was almost nothing covering his top half, and his shorts were almost as bad. Felicano’s clothes were mostly bloody, but his shorts looked like they were only stretched too much, still pretty well intact. Both walked barefoot, seeming to have lost their shoes.

Lovino walked almost as Feliciano’s shadow, holding one of his hands, while the other was being held by Ludwig. Matthew had the same thing with his brother and boyfriend, neither was farther than arm’s reach.

Finally they made it back to the surface, and Matthew and Feliciano seemed blinded by the natural light.

“Oh my god, we were this close…?” Feliciano looked bewildered when he realized where they were.

“Oh mon Dieu! Matthieu!” Francis cried, running to his cousin.

The French captain asked something, but Arthur couldn’t understand it. One of the men that went with them noticed his confusion and translated.

“Captain Phil said you all are going to have a lot to tell us.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Non, je ne vois pas les policiers- No, I have not seen the police.
> 
> Author’s notes: I could have written forever in this chapter, but it’s getting late so I need to end it.  
> Yay, we finally see Artie and Francis after so long! And all the boys are saved!  
> I think there’s one more chapter before the epilogues.  
> This story was a ride, huh? But I did tell ya it ends happy!  
> Comment, review, kudos;


	19. Recount the past four days

Matthew started his account first, starting when he was walking through the woods to meet his brother. He talked about how he somehow fell unconscious and woke up in a dark room with his arms and legs tied. About how he was told he had to find a way out of the room before some fumes could kill him and that was when he first met Sam and Max Toyliard.

Matthew didn’t want to talk about the ‘games’ they played with his head, but had to, not wanting to leave anything out to the police. He told them about the first mind game and how the two seemed to try to alter his memories. Everyone besides those who actually had gone through it thought it was impossible, but kept quiet.

He ended his account with how he woke up to see Feliciano in the room with him, being held by the two kidnappers.

Feli continued, talking rapidly. He spoke about how he got kidnapped and the phone call he was forced to make, while the other teens confirmed it, Lovino quickly commenting on small aspects his fratello missed. Feli talked about how after the call he was abused and lost consciousness for a few hours.

At this point, Feli and Matthew were looking at each other uncertainly, unsure who should speak next. Finally Matthew started back up, trying to talk quickly but stumbled over his words.

Matthew told everyone about how Max had raped him, but he had blacked out the full memory. When he told them, Gilbert and Alfred yelled and looked ready to kill someone before the officers finally got them to calm down.

Looking down, Matthew continued his account, with Feli interjecting here and there about the next ‘game’ Max and Sam played, Experiment. They tried their best describing how their curls functioned, but Lovino had a better explanation. All three of them were slightly red talking about the feeling, but as Feli and Matthew explained all that Max and Sam had done to them during the Experiment, Lovino’s red face blanched, and the police had four teens to calm down.

The two kidnapped teens continued on, to the other mind game, and both didn’t seem to notice the tears falling as they told the fears that chased and hurt them. Their brothers and boyfriends tried their best to console the broken teens.

After they calmed down enough, the two then told everyone about what happened next. Feli recounted as quickly as he could about what Sam did to him, refusing to look anywhere but at his lap. Ludwig gave Feli’s hand a squeeze, not knowing what he could say. When Matthew told his side of what Max did to him, he held his stomach as if he felt sick. Alfred wanted to console his twin, but wanted to hurt the one who did this to his brother more. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists to calm himself down.

The teens paused after a bit, trying to decide the best way to explain what happened next, about what happened inside their heads, and ended when they were with the family and Ludwig and Alfred.

At this point, the other teens started to tell their side, how Alfred called his friends to look for Matthew first, and then adding Feli to the search. Lovino told them how he and Ludwig found the entrance, and how they went down to look for the missing teens.

Then Lovino and Gilbert were up, talking about what happened when the four were caught. Lovino cursed so much when he spoke, they had to listen to Gilbert to understand what he said. They told them about how they escaped and how they started looking through rooms, trying to think of a good plan to save their friends.

Ludwig continued when his bruder finished speaking, telling his and Alfred’s side, how the two were brought into the room where Matthew and Feli were, and how the two had been able to protect them for a few minutes before the two seemed to have something happen to their heads and they slumped.

Matthew told them that they felt something close to lightning and knives and how they had a strange out-of-body experience.

Feli finished the whole story by telling them how Matthew and he were able to return to their bodies and fought against their tormentors, and were at a standstill when the police had shown up.

When the story was finished, the police asked who the other people were that were in the photographs the six teens had first found. When all the names were given, they were asked why there were pictures of them, before Matthew and Feli realized they were all people that were close to them. The two held identical expressions of realization and horror.

The police followed up with a question on if any of the people in the photographs had been missing, and luckily they were not.

Finished with the story, the police let the teens sit and wait for their families to pick them up. When their parents finally got there, Mrs. Jones-Williams and Mr. Vargas nearly smothered their missing children with the force of their hugs, all four crying in various volumes.

When evening came, and all the teens were back home, Gilbert and Ludwig decided to spend the night (and the following week) with their boys, never letting them out of their sights.

They were never letting them go again.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: So… This was basically a story summary, but I also wanted to show the reactions of what happened to Feli and Mattie. It was a fun way to kinda finish this story.  
> So, there is still the epilogues so that should be a fun thing to look forward to, huh? Next chapter away!!  
> Comment, review, kudos. It's nearing the end!


	20. Epilogue 1

Matthew stood in front of the full length mirror in his room, studying his body. He always thought he was too skinny, and because of the ordeal he went through, the two not even giving any food or water, he was gaunt and sickly. His face looked like a puckered lemon, and he could start to see each and every rib.

What he tried to ignore, but his eyes kept getting drawn to, were the scars that littered his body. Try as he might, he could still feel the pain after all that happened. He saw his upper chest covered with ugly bruises and bite marks, while lower down he was covered with long scars that came from Max’s nails.

And this was just his front.

Matthew was too afraid to see what his back might look like, after Gilbert’s reaction the night before. Gilbert tried to hide it, but the pained expression behind his eyes was easy to spot. Matthew had felt every scar on his back, and knew some were long welts, stretching almost halfway across his back.

The lower part of his back, though, Matthew knew, must be horrid. He still felt like he was going to split in two every time he moved. The police and doctors he went to the day before all told him he shouldn’t move too much for the next week, telling him he should try and heal, both mentally and physically.

He heard a knock on the door, drawing his thoughts away for the time being.

He slipped on a pair of shorts, and hurried to his bed, or as fast as he could go. He called for the person that they could come in, and gave a small smile as he saw white hair.

“Hey, Birdie.” Gilbert said softly, looking distracted.

“Hey, Gil.” Matthew sat up a bit, hiding the wince he felt as he disturbed a particularly nasty scar on his back. “What’s up?”

“Uh…” Gilbert looked like he wanted to lie, but since what happened with Matthew, he didn’t even try. “The case. Your and Feli’s case is coming up sooner than we thought. Your mom got a call telling her that you and Feli have to be witnesses for it. It seems the case is only against the two that kidnapped you; most of the others were seen as innocent.” Gil’s eyes darkened and Matthew knew it was because the person that nearly hurt him wasn’t going to be punished.

“Already?” Matthew’s voice became small again. It seemed that only when he concentrated was he able to speak loudly. Alfred and Lovi both think it might be a side effect on what happened to him.

Gilbert’s face softened, and he gently pulled Matthew into his arms, swaying both of them slightly on the bed.

“Shh, Mattie. It’ll be okay. Those bastards need to go rot in jail as soon as possible.” Gilbert rubbed one hand against the back of Matthew’s neck, the only place where he didn’t feel pain.

Matthew nodded. “But… I’ll have to be in the same room as them.” He breathed.

“Hush, little Birdie. If they allow, I’ll be right there for you. All of us will be there for you and Feliciano.” Gilbert soothed.

“I can’t.” Matthew felt like his voice shattered at those two words, and next thing he realized, he was sobbing into Gilbert’s shoulder, trembling. “I can’t be in the same room as them. I can’t, I can’t.”

Gilbert was silent, unable to think of some way to console his broken boyfriend.

The courtroom, verdict

“After several days of this trial, the jury has found Maxwell Toyliard and his sister Samira Toyliard guilty on several missing persons cases, sexual assault, kidnapping, and psychological and physical torture. They have been sentenced three lifetimes in jail with no way for probation or bail.” The judge read the verdict, and Matthew sagged in his seat, relieved beyond belief.

He glanced over at Feli, and saw tears of joy spill down quietly. The brunet fell against Ludwig, who sat on Feli’s other side.

Everyone on their side of the room didn’t jump for joy, but merely gave giant sighs of relief. They all felt like the nightmare was finally over, and they could continue on in their lives.

Lovino

Lovino was planning on doing nothing after the verdict was made except sleep in peace, but all thoughts of sleep flew out when he got home and saw a certain man standing on the porch.

“You have either the best fucking timing ever, or the worst, tomato bastard!” Lovi ran full tilt at the man, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Lovi! My little tomato, what are you talking about?” Antonio asked, laughing good-naturedly.

“You stupid idiot. You should have seen something from the news about it.” Lovi pulled away from his boyfriend, glaring at him.

“I don’t watch the news, Lovi. And there weren’t any Canadian news channels in Spain. Only thing I heard that was close to here was a trial about serial kidnappers.” Toni looked confused. “Is that what you’re talking about, Lovi?”

“Yes, you stupid bastard.” Lovi pushed Toni away, stalking through the door in the house that his father left open.

He went into the kitchen to make himself some tea, to calm him down, hearing footsteps approaching and turned to see Toni looking worried.

“You have a lot to tell me, don’t you?”

Lovi sighed and started telling his boyfriend what had happened while he was in Spain.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Yea, I’ve been wanting to write in Antonio for some time now, but just couldn’t think of a way to do it. So here we go! The baddies are locked up and everything might go back to normal, or as normal as they can be.  
> There is another epilogue, but the time will be later in the future, unlike this one where it was only a couple of days after the last chapter.  
> Man if Mattie and Feli are asked what they did during the summer, they’ll have a helluva time explaining.  
> Comment, review, kudos. I really hope you’ve enjoyed reading this Fan fiction!


	21. Epilogue 2

6 years later

Matthew lay curled up on one side of the bed, breathing raggedly. His head hurt, his body burned, and he felt like he was back in the big room, under Max.

He let out a loud sob, waking up the person sleeping next to him. Gilbert tried to lay a hand on Matthew’s arm, but Matthew thought he was Max, and shrieked, tumbling off the bed. He was too far in his memories to tell what was real and what wasn’t.

It had been six years since that summer, but Matthew, and Feli he knew, still occasionally had the nightmares. Every time they saw the scars, it felt like they were brought back to relive the exact moments.

Matthew laid on the floor, shivering for several minutes before he started to come back to the present, hearing his lover’s voice calling to him.

“…w. Matthew… Birdie?” Gilbert was looking over the bed at Matthew, worried.

Matthew blinked back tears, but they escaped anyway. He leapt up and hugged Gil with all his strength.

“The memories keep coming back.” His voice cracked. “I don’t know why. I can’t stop them, I just keep feeling like it’s happening again! They won’t go away. I still feel _him_ on top of me, I feel his hands all over me, and I still feel like he’s in my mind, trying to get me to submit.”

Gilbert didn’t say anything, just let Matthew sob his heart out, stroking the back of his head.

Only when Matthew was quieting did Gilbert speak.

“Matthew, my Birdie, I can’t take the pain away, but I can help ease it. That’s what I said when we married, and I’m still trying to ease the pain. What happened, happened, but that bastard isn’t anywhere near us. He’s in a cell, rotting with that sick bitch of a sister.”

Matthew tried to find comfort in what Gil said, but failed.

“What if they escape? What if one from their family tries to get one of our friends? Those people are still free, and they could still do it! What if?! What if-”

Matthew’s frightened stream of words was halted by Gilbert gently pressing his lips against Matthew’s. He tensed before melting into his lover.

“Please don’t think like that, Birdie.” Gil said when they broke away. “Maybe we should have another meeting with them, I think this is the fourth nightmare/panic attack in the past two weeks.”

Matthew nodded, leaning against the albino heavily, suddenly exhausted.

Gil kissed the top of his head lightly, and the two fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next day Gilbert made calls, and told Matthew that they would have the meeting that day.

Soon the time came for them to leave for the meeting, and they reached the meeting place, a park close to where Matthew and Al’s parents live. They saw Alfred, Francis and Arthur were already there.

“Hey guys.” Gilbert called to them, waving as the two walked over. “The others aren’t here yet?”

“Nope, but I think I see your brother’s car.” Arthur pointed to the car that was parking right beside Gil’s.

Al went straight to his brother, hugging him tightly.

“Are you feeling any better?” He asked, releasing his brother from the hug.

Matthew shook his head, playing with his long-sleeves. Even in the summer now, Matthew wouldn’t wear clothes that might show his scars he got from his experience, or the scars he gave himself when he wanted to forget or leave his life behind.

Within the next ten minutes, the other four soon joined, and they all sat in a circle in the shade. Gilbert took the lead, telling them what they were going to talk about today.

“Birdie’s been having his nightmares a lot more lately and neither one of us know what to do. I suggested we have another meeting to…” Gil seemed to search for words. “Vent out again, like we did the last time.”

“That’s _all_ we do, albino bastard.” Lovino groaned.

“Yeah, but they still help, don’t they?” Arthur pointed out. “I mean, every time we have these little meetings, Matthew and Feliciano seem to calm down more.”

Matthew hadn’t really noticed that he was calmer after these meetings, but did know the nightmares were held off longer.

“Si. I like having these, because after I feel more like myself.” Feliciano called, fiddling with a stress ball he’s had since that summer six years ago.

“Feli has also been having more nightmares within the past month. I’ve been getting worried, because they seem to be getting worse.” Ludwig said when Feli wouldn’t speak.

“How so?” Antonio asked from where he sat next to Lovi.

“They seem to last longer, and for hours after he wakes up, he still doesn’t think he’s awake. It’s almost how Matt was a few years ago.” Ludwig glanced at Matthew nervously.

They all talked for hours, mostly the other seven asking Feli and Matthew questions to get them to open up. Matthew wanted to talk about it in all honesty, but when he was around more than four people at a time, even with this close a group of friends, he couldn’t. He needed a lot of coaxing to get him to speak, but the others were patient, not caring if the night came or if people came by.

Matthew listened as Feli talked about his nightmares and how he sometimes couldn’t get out of bed. Both talked about their struggles to get up and do things.

What neither said to their friends or lovers was about them wanting to die.

They both had severe depression that not even pills could help them, even though their doctors gave them several different kinds throughout the years. Twice since that summer Matthew heard from Feli about how he nearly did something irreversible, and Matthew had tried almost once every year, whenever it got closer to the first date when he was kidnapped. The only reasons they even stopped were their boys, Gilbert and Ludwig, and their families.

They kept this fact a secret, not wanting to worry any of their friends. They also haven’t told their therapists, fearing they would have to be stuck in the hospital or put on stronger pills. Or worse, they would tell their lovers about it.

Matthew suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Alfred looking at him worriedly.

“Where’d ya go, Mattie? You spaced out for a good five minutes, staring into space.”

Matthew shook his head, giving a sad smile. He didn’t want to talk, because now it took too much to speak loud enough to be heard. Matthew’s parents and Alfred all begged him to go see a speech therapist, but he never did. He thought his voice would come back on its own, but it never did.

Alfred looked like he wanted to coax his brother to speak, but a look in Matthew’s eyes stopped him.

“Okay Mattie, speak when you want to.” Al sighed slightly. Matthew knew it was hard on his brother, since they used to share things all the time. They were–and still are–close, but not as close as they used to be.

Finally the meeting between the nine of them was over, and they all started walking to their cars, feeling worried but relieved with the outcome. Gilbert was over the moon with how much Matthew spoke, even though the topic was depressing. Ludwig was happy that he saw the familiar bounce in Feli’s step. Matthew and Feli both felt lighter, their minds clearer, and small smiles were faint on their lips.

_Even though I don’t think I’ll ever heal fully._ Matthew thought as he played with his sleeves. _At least I know things get better._

Story done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: I don’t know how to write an ending…  
> I just really wanted to show how Matthew and the others were years later. By now, Matthew is about 22, he’s married to Gil, and I don’t think he’s done much in terms of career. Gilbert is the one who works and takes care of Matt, because Matt doesn’t know what to do anymore. He and Feli developed severe depression because of the mind games played on them, and are less likely to trust many people.  
> I know this is a sad ending, but I wanted to show that some things stick with people even after years. I don’t think Feli and Matt would ever completely heal after their ordeal, but they would try to pretend for the most part. Also, because I’ve never had severe depression, I’m not entirely sure if this is how they would act, but it seemed to fit.  
> I also really wanted to end with the words “Never letting you go” to kinda put a refrain on what the Prussia first said to Germany about their guys, but I couldn’t find a way to end it with that, so I put this ending instead.  
> I really hope you enjoyed Summer Vacation. It was interesting to write, and even though my sadist side came out, I had fun! I might have another story I will be writing, but with less sadist, and more fluff. I think we both need the fluff.


End file.
